New Generation
by Dragonwhisperer
Summary: Sequel to Young Immortal and Reunited. Full summary inside. Must read at least Nearly Lost to understand. Read&Review. No flames. I can finally update! Chapter 15! Read Bio to find out about delay.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Summary: It's been fifteen years since Hikori was born. Now he's going to a public high school for the first time after being home tutored all of his life. Will the half apparition half demon get through it without getting harassed by bullies, and what about this new evil, the new evil that's coming after him?  
  
-Telepathy-  
  
(Thoughts)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
(Why high school?) The young man wondered. Actually, he was anything but human. He looked like a human, but there was apparitional powers hidden behind his violet eyes. He was not really looking forward to going to a public high school after being tutored for so many years, but he couldn't say the same for his companion.  
  
"Ah lighten up Hikori," she said. "It won't be so bad. You'll be able to get away from the temple everyday."   
  
"Easy for you to say Mitsuki," Hikori said. "You like going to school, unlike your dad."   
  
Mitsuki laughed. "Yeah, my dad was pretty bad about that. But my mom did always give him an earful about it."   
  
"Does she have to give him an earful every time he doesn't go to work?" Hikori asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Oh yes," Mitsuki answered, mocking sadness. She broke into a grin, "but he still manages to bring in a paycheck."  
  
Hikori changed the subject. "I don't know why my parents decided to send me to a public school. I was doing just fine being home schooled, why'd they change it now?"   
  
Mitsuki shrugged, "I don't know. But you have to admit, having Kurama as your tutor while he still works at a private school is a tad stressful on him." She looked down at him, for all he was nearly a year older than her; he had the height disadvantage his parents had.  
  
"Yeah," Hikori groaned. "Getting up at four is going to take some getting used to." He yawned to emphasis what he meant.   
  
"You'll survive," Mitsuki said with a smile as they reached the school. "Here we are." Hikori didn't look at all thrilled, but he followed Mitsuki into the school without complaining. "Let's hope we're in the same class," Mitsuki said.   
  
Hikori followed her into the building. It's not that he was angry that he had to go to a public school; he just wished his parents hadn't sprung it on him. In his opinion, he would much rather have stayed home and done home schooling, but his parents still had a good point that it would get him out of the temple and out in the world where he should be. It also took a load off Kurama.   
  
Inside the building, it seemed like total chaos. All of the students, new and returning were looking for their homerooms. Mitsuki said she would see where their homerooms were so Hikori wouldn't have to risk getting lost in the crowd. Hikori stuck his tongue out at her at the teasing remark of his height and watched her wade into the crowd.   
  
She was only gone a few seconds when she came bouncing back. She hugged him tightly, squealing, "We have same homeroom!"   
  
"How nice," Hikori gasped as he pulled away from Mitsuki.   
  
She grinned, "Come on lets go."   
  
Hikori followed her down the hall, not particularly paying much attention to anything. He did pay attention when Mitsuki stopped in front of an opened door.   
  
"Here we are," she said. "I wonder if any of my old friends from junior high are in here?" She walked into the room and Hikori followed her. Almost immediately she raced to a group of girls by the window, and Hikori figured that they were her friends from junior high.   
  
Hikori put his book bag down on the desk that Mitsuki had dropped hers, and then went back out of the room to look out the window. One window was open, and he rested his arms on the sill and looked around with vantage of being upstairs. "This is definitely going to take some getting used to," he mumbled.   
  
"Looks like someone needs to go back to grade school where they belong," someone said behind him.  
  
Hikori glanced around quickly, he sight landing on a group of three big teenagers, probably seniors. (Oh great,) he thought, (just what Kurama warned me about.) He stayed quiet, pretending he hadn't heard them, and turned back to the window.   
  
"We know you heard us, shrimp," the same guy said. "Turn around."   
  
Hikori complied, turning around with his face as unreadable as he knew how to make it. As much as he knew, he knew that most high school bullies were dumber than most people, so he figured giving them an unreadable look would stall them for a minute.   
  
His guess was somewhat correct. It proved that these three weren't all that bright, but apparently they were smarter than most.   
  
"Nice try shrimp," the leader said, "That's been pulled on us before. Now why don't you get back into your little classroom and get out of our hallway?"  
  
Hikori risked being smart. "You're blocking the door," he said, the unreadable look turning into a smirk he'd learned from his father.   
  
The leader glared at him, "Don't try getting smart with us, you'll regret it pretty soon."   
  
"Prove it," Hikori said. He knew he was pushing his luck, but he wasn't afraid, he knew too many ways to defend himself to be afraid of three over-sized humans.   
  
The leader grabbed him by the collar and lifted him off his feet. "You want proof, I'll give you proof." He slammed Hikori against the glass of a closed window.   
  
Hikori heard a muffled 'clank' that only he heard which was the thin short sword that he'd been taught how to use as a small boy. The only way something like that could be concealed was by wearing a baggy jacket, or made by Hikori's mother.   
  
In this case, Hikori's mother made it, but of course Hikori couldn't use it now. He just hoped no one would ever find out about it in this school. He was about ready to get out of the bully's grip when some behind the group said, "What are you boys doing?"   
  
The three bullies looked over their shoulders at the teacher. He glared at them and the leader put Hikori down.   
  
"Why don't you three go to class and let this young man do the same thing," the teacher said, and it was not a request.   
  
The three walked off without a word as Mitsuki came out of the classroom. "Are you okay Hikori?" she asked.   
  
"Fine," Hikori answered. In a lower whisper, he said, "You should know I can take care of myself against things like that."   
  
Mitsuki smiled, "Yeah, I know. I like how you called them things too."  
  
Hikori nodded and they went inside their classroom.   
  
After the first few class, none of them which Hikori and Mitsuki had together, Hikori met up with Mitsuki outside their homeroom during their lunch break.   
  
"So where do you want to go?" Mitsuki asked.   
  
"Outside," Hikori answered. "You know I hate being stuck inside somewhere for a long period of time."   
  
Mitsuki smiled, "Yes I do. You get that from you dad."   
  
"I get everything except my eyes from my father," Hikori grumbled.  
  
"You didn't get his attitude though," Mitsuki pointed out. "To think how things would be if you had gotten that."   
  
"True," Hikori said. They got outside, and Hikori resist the urge to jump into the nearest tree.   
  
"So how are your classes?" Mitsuki asked as she sat down under the tree Hikori had been eyeing and took out her lunch.   
  
"Boring," Hikori answered as he plopped down next to her. "I already know most of the stuff that these teachers are talking about."  
  
"I wonder how long that will last," Mitsuki said. She picked up a bit of rice with her chopsticks and pointed it at Hikori, "Eat. I know you when lunchtime rolls around. You don't eat, and you'll wish you had in a little while, you still have yet to have gym class."   
  
Hikori ignored the rice and pulled out his schedule. His last class of the day was gym, which was only three classes away. "Whatever."   
  
Mitsuki shoved the rice in his mouth. "If you don't eat now you won't be able to until you get home, and home is a long walk for you. Now eat your lunch."  
  
"I don't have one." That was a lie. His mother had purposely gotten up before him and had made him one. Remembering that, he felt guilty and pulled it out.  
  
"I knew you were lying," Mitsuki said, and then scowled at the contents of his lunch. "No far, yours is better than mine."   
  
Hikori shrugged as he popped a bit of smoked fish into his mouth. "Blame my mother."   
  
Mitsuki stuck her tongue out at him and went back to her lunch.  
  
When gym class rolled around, Hikori realized something. How was he supposed to hide his sword when he changed for class? He figured that if he dawdled long enough, he could wait until practically everyone was out of the locker room before changing. As soon as almost everyone was out, he quickly changed, leaving his sword in his locker under his clothes.   
  
Gym class itself was easy. Hikori had played many of the games when he was younger with Mitsuki, her father, and Kuwabara, so he wasn't completely unaware of what to do.   
  
But unlike all of his other classes, which were separated by grade level, gym class was mixed, and there was one person in his class that Hikori wasn't too thrilled to have, the leader of the gang that had confronted him earlier that morning.   
  
Hikori did his best to avoid him, but by the end of class, he knew it would be impossible once he entered the locker room. He used his strategy from earlier, but when he walked in just before the bell to end school ran, the guy was waiting for him.  
  
He had found out his name, Noroko Michizuki. Of course, that was all he knew, and that's all he wanted to know. And right now, Noroko looked ready to give Hikori what he wanted to earlier.   
  
"Looks like I can prove myself now," Noroko said as he approached Hikori.   
  
Hikori avoided most of Noroko's hits, but Noroko did mange to score a black eye and a split lip on him. Hikori hid in the showers until Noroko gave up looking for him and left. By then the bell to end school had rung, so Hikori quickly dressed and ran out to see if Mitsuki was still there or had gone home.   
  
"There you are," Mitsuki said as she saw Hikori coming. "What kept you?" she asked, and then she saw. "Did one of those bully's get you?" she asked as she inspected his darkening eye and split lip.   
  
"Yeah," Hikori muttered as he pulled away and started walking. "Lets just go home."  
  
Author's Note: So, what do you think? If you like it, let me know and I'll get the next chapter up. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
-Telepathy-  
  
(Thoughts)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Hikori was not looking forward to going home. He did not want to see his mother's reaction to his minor injuries. He wasn't too worried about his father, and if anything his father already knew, and if that were true his mother would know too.   
  
It took him two hours to get home, so it was five o'clock when he finally cleared the last steps and entered the temple. He was glad to be home, since he was tired and all he wanted to do was take a bath and go to sleep, but he still had homework to do.   
  
He was rather surprised not finding his mother waiting for him. "Maybe that's a good thing," he whispered.   
  
"Don't count on it."  
  
The only reason Hikori didn't jump was because he was so used to his father coming up behind him and not hearing him. "What do you mean?" Hikori asked.  
  
"She got called in," Hiei answered. Taking a good look at him, Hikori saw his father wasn't in a very good mood. Of course, he never was in a good mood when Shiroi had to go on a mission for Emperor Enma.   
  
Of course, he had a good reason. For as long Hikori could remember, every time Shiroi had to go on a mission for Emperor Enma she came home as white as a ghost and almost too weak to walk.   
  
"How long do you think she's going to be gone this time?" Hikori asked.   
  
Hiei shrugged, "I don't know. Shiroi left too quickly for me to ask." He took a closer look at his son, "Who did it?"  
  
"A human that I took too lightly," Hikori answered. "It won't happen again."  
  
Hiei took Hikori's chin in two calloused fingers gently, something he'd learned a long time ago, and examined his face better. "Clean it," was all he said, and let him go.   
  
Hikori nodded and went to his room. After dabbing his lip with a damp cloth he turned to his homework. It didn't take him long to do it, since it was all review to him. Once he was done he went back outside to look for his father.   
  
It took Hikori a while to find him. Hiei had gone deep into the forest to train, but Hikori knew he was also venting off steam. When Hikori found him, Hiei was standing in the middle of a clearing, several piles of dust surrounding him.   
  
"The poor boulders," Hikori said, trying to lighten the mood, "What did they ever do to you?"   
  
Hiei glared at his son, "I'm not in the mood for humor right now." He sighed, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be taking out my frustrations on you, and as for the boulders..." he shrugged. "They'd be destroyed one day anyway."   
  
Hikori shook his head at his father's own humor. Maybe it was because his father was a demon that Hiei was able to think up such things. Not that Hiei was as cruel father, quite the opposite. Hikori could remember one day, when he was young, when his father fought off a deranged mountain lion when the two of them had been on an afternoon walk.   
  
In the end, the lion had been killed and Hikori found himself getting swept home so fast he could hardly remember it. Hiei had gotten some minor injuries, but Shiroi had easily tended to them and it was almost like it had never happened. Expect that Hiei wouldn't put Hikori down for the next few hours.   
  
Hiei approached his son, "Your homework is done?"  
  
Hikori nodded, "For me it was all review. I think it's going to be that way for a while, so far as I can tell and how much we covered today."  
  
Hiei nodded, but then his gaze shifted back the temple. "She's home," he said. "Come on, let's see if she's all right."  
  
Hikori followed his father at a quick walk. Hikori guessed that if he hadn't been with his father, the demon would be teleporting, not walking. When they reached the temple, they found a very tired looking white-haired apparition sitting on the steps of the shrine.   
  
"What was it this time?" Hiei asked.  
  
Shiroi looked up, "It really wasn't very serious. Koenma was looking for new bodyguards, and he asked me to test each one of them. In my point of view, they all failed, but Koenma believes that they'll pass as bodyguards."   
  
Hiei sighed, relieved that it wasn't some dangerous mission. "What did he make you do?"  
  
"Sparring mostly," Shiroi answered. "But you know my form of sparring, zapping them with tiny electrical charges. Makes it feel like they've actually been hit physically." She looked at Hikori, and noticed what happened. "Come here," she said firmly.   
  
Hikori groaned as he obediently approached his mother. "If you're so tired then why are you healing me?"  
  
Shiroi healed his lip and eye. "I'm never tired enough to leave your wounds unattended."   
  
Hikori could see in her eyes that she was exhausted. He knew his mother wasn't as strong as she used to be, but he didn't know why. Whenever he asked, all he was told was that something happened when she was younger and it was nothing he should be concerned about. He wondered about it periodically, but he knew if asked again he would get the same answer, so he left the subject alone.   
  
He straightened from his healing as his mother asked, "Did you do all of your homework?"  
  
"Yes," Hikori groaned. He knew his parents could speak mind to mind, so why didn't they do it now?   
  
Shiroi nodded and got slowly to her feet. She flicked her long, braided hair back over her shoulder. "I know you're classes are probably going to be boring for a while, but that doesn't mean you can slack off."  
  
Hikori nodded and went to his room, knowing that his parents would want some time to talk without having their son around.  
  
Hikori woke up the next morning at four. He glared at his alarm, but he knew he was going to have to get used to getting up at this hour. He was not surprised to find that he was the only one up. Shiroi would definitely still be sleeping, and Hiei, well; Hikori never knew when his father woke up. He finished getting ready and trotted down the stairs.   
  
He arrived at Mitsuki's place just over an hour later. When he arrived, he found Mitsuki sitting on her front porch waiting for him.  
  
"Good morning," she said as she got to her feet. She poked her head inside to tell her parents she was leaving, and then approached Hikori. "Ready?" She asked. She noticed his wounds had been healed. "Noroko is going to be quite confused."   
  
"Let him be confused," Hikori, said, "Maybe it'll make him want to leave me alone."   
  
Mitsuki giggled, "You're in a good mood this morning."   
  
Hikori snorted as they as they started walking. He was going avoid Noroko as much as possible, and try to ignore him during gym class. When they arrived at school they went straight to their first class, making it so that Noroko had to go hunting for Hikori if the thug really wanted to find him. After his first couple of classes, he met up with Mitsuki for break.   
  
"Any sign of him?" Mitsuki asked as they sat down under the tree they had used yesterday.   
  
"No," Hikori answered. That really wasn't on his mind anymore. What was on his mind was what he had been thinking about yesterday when his mother came home. What wasn't that they didn't want to tell him?  
  
"Here," Mitsuki held out an extra lunch to him. "My dad heard that your mom had a thing to do yesterday, so we all knew that she wouldn't be up when you were."   
  
"Thanks," Hikori said as he took the lunch. He picked at the food for a minute, not really hungry.  
  
"What's wrong?" Mitsuki asked. "You've got something on your mind, I know that look in your eye."   
  
"It's that same question I've had for years," Hikori answered. "When and why did my mother get so weak? I know she used to be a lot stronger, I saw so in Kurama's video of them at their wedding."  
  
"I've seen my dad's version of that," Mitsuki said, "They looked so cute, but your dad had this confused look on him during the ceremony."   
  
"Kurama told me that he had no clue what was going on," Hikori answered. "Apparently no one had told him."   
  
"Where were they anyway?" Mitsuki asked. "Where was the ceremony held?"  
  
"I guess it was in my mother's home village," Hikori answered. "I don't know where it is, and they've never taken me there."   
  
"There seems to be so much about your parents that you don't know," Mitsuki pointed out. "Why don't you ask them?"  
  
Hikori thought for a moment. "I should shouldn't I? I mean, I am nearly sixteen, and I haven't asked about my mom's weakness in years. Maybe they'll finally answer me."   
  
"All you can do is try," Mitsuki said. "Now eat that, or my mom will be crushed that you didn't."   
  
Hikori sighed and did as he was told, muttering that he was being told what to do by a female that was younger than him. Mitsuki only giggled and gave him a playful shove.  
  
Author's Note: I'm finally on summer break, so I should be able to get more writing done. Though I must wonder if I should even continue since I only got one reviewer for the last chapter, my big thanks to that person. I hope I get more reviews this time. Like always, tell me what you think. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
-Telepathy-  
  
(Thoughts)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Hikori zoned out through the rest of his classes, his mind on one thing: getting home. He hoped at least this time he asked some questions he would at least get some answers.   
  
He was able to avoid Noroko in the locker room and during class. When the end of school came, he beat Mitsuki to the gate and waited impatiently for her to arrive.   
  
"You're in a hurry," she said. They walked quickly to her place, and as soon as she was inside, Hikori headed off at a run.   
  
He was vaguely aware of anything as he was running. The only things he paid attention to were the stoplights at the corners. As he was waiting at one stoplight, he didn't notice as a car pulled up next to him.   
  
"How come you're running?" Kurama asked.  
  
Hikori looked up, "Oh, I just want to get home faster, that's all."  
  
"Uh-huh," Kurama eyed him, knowing that the teenager was lying. "Hop in, you'll kill yourself if you try running all the way home." Hikori dashed into the car as the light changed. "So why are you really running home?" Kurama asked again as Hikori put his seatbelt on.  
  
"Uh," Hikori mumbled.   
  
"Come on," Kurama said, "You can tell me."   
  
"It's not something to tell," Hikori replied. "It's a question, several questions."   
  
Kurama glanced at him, but kept his eyes on the road. "Go on," he said, "maybe I can answer some of them."   
  
Hikori sighed, "You already know one of them, even though I haven't asked it in years."  
  
"Why your mother is so weak, right?" Kurama asked. Hikori nodded. Kurama stared ahead for a few seconds, " I don't know if should be the one to tell you all of this, but lets just say your mother did not have a good childhood. Your father didn't either, but in some ways it was better than your mother's."  
  
Hikori stared at his godfather, "What happened?"  
  
Kurama sighed, "It's why you've always seen your mother wearing long, covering clothing. She doesn't want people seeing the scars of her childhood." Kurama's voice had gone soft and somewhat forced. He gripped the steering wheel harder, "No, I shouldn't be telling you this, not without your parents present anyway."   
  
"But," Hikori stammered, "I have to know now."  
  
"Yes," Kurama said. "In my view you should know, and I believe that you're old enough to know now." He looked ahead. "We'll be at the temple soon, once we get there we'll ask you parents."   
  
ooo  
  
Hikori waited anxiously as Kurama drove to the temple. When they got there, it took him a lot of willpower not to go racing up the stairs. When they were halfway up the stairs, he began to hear the melody of Shiroi's flute. Hikori could remember her playing that flute when his was little, and since then he'd always loved to listen to it.  
  
But now he could hear something different in the music, something he couldn't hear before. He could hear a mournful background, something full of pain and sorrow. But almost as soon as he heard it, the melody disappeared, replaced by something more pleasant and enjoyable.   
  
When they reached the top of the stairs, Hikori spotted his mother sitting at the base of one of the boulders that were scattered randomly around the temple. Standing on top of the boulder, staring in another direction was Hikori's father.  
  
"Why is something telling me that they know already?" Hikori asked Kurama quietly.   
  
Kurama shook his head, but said nothing.   
  
When Shiroi finished her tune, she looked up at them, "In the temple then, if you really want to know."  
  
Kurama went and opened up the temple as Hiei hopped off the boulder and helped Shiroi to her feet. Hikori approached his parents. "How did you know?"   
  
"Your thoughts were quiet easy to read if someone was looking," Hiei said. "I wouldn't have been surprised if any person in the city with psychic potential heard you."  
  
"Oh," Hikori blushed. He had inherited both of his parents' abilities of telepathy, so it was possible. "Sorry."  
  
"Come on then," Shiroi said. They went inside the temple. Kurama had already lit a few candles, so there was light to see. "What has Kurama told you?"  
  
"Just that you had a really bad childhood," Hikori answered. "He said the rest should be said by you two."  
  
"He was right," Hiei said as he glanced at the half demon.   
  
Shiroi looked into the flickering flame of one of the candles, "I guess I should start from the beginning then." She glanced at her husband and Kurama, "Feel free to add anything you believe I've missed. There's a lot to be told here." The two nodded, and she began.  
  
"The first five years of my life were as normal as any five year olds. But after those five years, everything went bad. My mother died, and I was left with my father, who changed into a being that I will never forget."  
  
"He left too much of a mark," Hiei said. "Several marks."  
  
Shiroi nodded, "Everyday for the next ten years I was beaten and harassed by my father. What made it worse was that the village boys harassed me as well. After the first five years or so of that, I forgot my own name. I forgot who all of my friends were, even today I don't know how I survived."  
  
"When did you come here?" Hikori asked.  
  
"I came when I was almost fifteen. I actually summoned up enough courage and ran away. From there I was picked up by one of Koenma's officers. By then I was terrified of males, and just being in Koenma's office scared me, not to mention all of the ogres working there. I was so scared that I managed to get myself here. When Koenma found out he sent your father and everyone else to look for me."  
  
"The girls didn't find you until nightfall," Hiei mumbled.  
  
"Correction," Kurama interrupted, "You didn't find her until nightfall. You were searching with your Jagan, it just took you a long time."   
  
Hiei scowled at Kurama as Shiroi continued. "The girls found me at nightfall. Keiko, Botan, Shiziru, Hinigeshi, and Yukina. They knew that I would run at the sight of any of the men, so they came looking for me while the rest of them stayed here."   
  
"So this was when that Genkai lady was alive?" Hikori asked.  
  
"Yes," Shiroi answered, a little annoyed at how her son addressed her former instructor. "When they found me I wasn't conscious, so when I woke up I found myself here. During that time, they didn't know my hair was white, may father had been dying it whatever color he could, since it was the same color as my mother's."  
  
"That's not all he did to you," Hiei mumbled.  
  
Shiroi ignored him. "After a few weeks I got used to everyone, but I still didn't like sitting in the same room with all of the men. During that time, I'd had several confrontations with Hiei, and by then I thought he hated me." Kurama snorted.  
  
"You thought dad hated you?" Hikori asked. "I never would have guessed that."   
  
"Well I had good reason," Shiroi answered. "He didn't seem to pleased about training me to learn how to use my fire abilities, although we never got around to it since that was when my father showed up looking for me." She paused for a moment, trying to think of a mild way to put what happened. "He ended up capturing me, and..." She stopped; she couldn't say what had happened.   
  
"What?" Hikori asked. "What happened?"   
  
"You must take into consideration Hikori," Kurama said. "What happened to her is normally looked upon with disgust. It seemed as though Shiroi's father had held his full rage back on her long enough, and he took it out on her in the most violent way, and the beating she received was only half of it." He looked rather disgusted himself.   
  
"What?" Hikori asked. "What did he do to her?" He thought about what Kurama had said, and then the answer slowly made itself clear, and when he realized it, he wished he hadn't asked. "Please tell me he did a horrible, painful death?"  
  
"Does getting shot in the heart by a Spirit Gun shot and being brunt to a cinder by my Black Dragon sound good enough?" Hiei asked.   
  
Hikori gulped, "I guess..."   
  
"He didn't die without getting his hands bloody," Hiei hissed. "He nearly fatally injured your mother, but if she hadn't taken that hit, you definitely wouldn't be here, since I wouldn't be alive either."   
  
Hikori blinked. (So my mother took a hit that was meant for my father?) He shook his head, not wanting to think about what it might have looked like. "So, what happened after you killed him?"  
  
"Yukina, Botan, Genkai and myself did our best to keep Shiroi alive and heal her at the same time. We were more successful in keeping her alive than healing her. They were still very serious, but that didn't stop her from leaving."  
  
"Leaving?" Hikori asked as he turned to his mother.   
  
Shiroi gave a small smile. "While I was recovering, Emperor Enma came and gave a choice. It was either to stay in Genkai's temple and train to be her assistant, or to leave after a was recovered enough to walk and go to spirit world to train and become his detective."   
  
"And she chose the detective," Hiei grumbled.   
  
"You make it sound like a bad thing?" Hikori asked.  
  
"It was!" Hiei exclaimed. "When she left she could barely walk. We didn't know where she was until five years later."  
  
"Five years?" Hikori asked.   
  
"I never let any of them see me," Shiroi said. "Not even Botan."   
  
"We don't know how Koenma kept it a secret," Kurama added.   
  
"To make things quicker," Shiroi continued. "After a few days we all went to my village to prove that I was alive. To put it simply, some people were glad to see me, and others were not."   
  
"You missed something," Kurama interrupted.  
  
"What?" Shiroi asked.  
  
"Hiei's confession."  
  
Shiroi smiled as Hiei rolled his eyes.  
  
"What?" Hikori asked.   
  
"Your father told me that he loved me," Shiroi answered. "You have to remember that for the longest time I thought he hated me, so it was kind of hard to give him an answer right away. Now, back to my village. Like I said, some people weren't so happy to see me back."   
  
"Was it the same guys that harassed you when you were younger?" Hikori asked.  
  
Shiroi nodded, "But after a while they accepted the fact that my father was dead and they had no reason to harass me anymore."   
  
"It took a while," Kurama added. "And it also took a while to let the village headman to allow Hiei to marry your mother."   
  
"He was quite against it because of what happened with my parents," Shiroi said. "But some village friends of mine finally convinced him."  
  
"Kurama showed me the video," Hikori said, "Dad looked confused a lot."  
  
"I had no idea what was going on," Hiei muttered. "Thankfully your mother talked me through it using telepathy."   
  
Hikori laughed, remembering the looks on his father's face from the video. A thought struck him, and he asked, "But that still doesn't explain what made you weak. Was it the injury that your father gave you?"  
  
Shiroi shook her head, "No, it was your birth Hikori."   
  
ooo  
  
Author's Note: Okay, for those of you that have no idea what she means in the last sentence, please go and read Nearly Lost before you continue if you haven't done so already. I must wonder why I'm still posting even though I'm not getting any reviews. Please people if you're reading this please review me! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
-Telepathy-  
  
(Thoughts)  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"My what?" Hikori asked. Now that he thought about, his parents had never talked about that.   
  
"Perhaps vision will work better than words," Hiei said as he removed his bandana. "This is rather difficult to talk about. Showing you would be easier." His Jagan opened and began to glow.   
  
Suddenly Hikori was not in the shrine, but instead in some plain that looked half dead. The plain was occupied, by a group of people, and one large creature. He heard the creature say, "No one has ever escaped my tentacles." Like a camera's viewpoint, Hikori position changed from seeing everything from the sky, to being able to see the group of people. He recognized them all immediately.   
  
The group contained his parents and their friends. He remembered that they all used to work together as a team before he and Mitsuki were born. He watched as the monster said something about a "two for one deal" and then its tentacles shot out. One smacked his father away and two more tentacles wrapped around Shiroi, lifting her off the ground.  
  
Hikori then realized what was happening. He tried to move, but he couldn't. He watched in complete shock and horror as the demon sank a tentacle into his mother and then yanked it back out, and threw what it had removed behind it. It dropped Shiroi's limp and bloody body, and straight after that, a Spirit Gun blast blew its head off. He watched Hiei catch Shiroi, but then his vision changed.   
  
He was now running, looking skyward every other second to see something falling ahead of him. He reached a large patch of grass as the small figure fell. Suddenly the grass in front of his shot upward and caught the falling form, lowering itself to absorb the force of the fall. When it came to the ground, Hikori's position changed again, to a position where a he could see Kurama approaching the form as he changed from his fox form back into his human form.   
  
Suddenly he was back in the shrine, the vision over. He looked from each of his parents, to his godfather, and then back to his mother. "I understand now."   
  
Shiroi gave a slight nod; her eyes were hidden by shadow.   
  
Hikori felt like he should leave so his parents could talk, and he went to his room. He sat down on the floor, still in shock from the visions he had just seen. (We were both nearly killed,) Hikori thought. (At least now I know why they made Kurama my godfather besides that he's their best friend.) He remembered he had homework, but he didn't really feel like doing it just now. He got to his feet and left his room. He glanced around to make sure neither of his parents were in vision, and then dashed into the forest.  
  
ooo   
  
Shiroi watched Hikori stumble out of the shrine. Reliving those memories had been painful, both physically and emotionally.   
  
"He knows now," Kurama said as he got to his feet. He didn't leave the temple though, but instead he waited for a few minutes outside the shrine, and then walked into the forest. He had heard Hikori go in, and wanted to make sure the boy was okay. He found Hikori sitting under a large tree. The boy was staring off into the distance and not paying any attention to what was going on around him.   
  
"Now you understand," Kurama said. "Do you wish you hadn't asked?"   
  
Hikori didn't answer right away, but when he did, he said, "Part of me is glad I did, because now I know what happened. And another part of me wishes I had never brought it up because of what had happened. I have two different feelings for the same answer."  
  
"It was a traumatic event," Kurama said. "Only a crazed fool would not be fazed by such an event."   
  
"But this changes my whole perspective," Hikori stared, but then he stopped.  
  
"Changes you perspective on what?" Kurama asked.  
  
"On my parents," Hikori answered, "on you, everyone. Except Mitsuki, she wasn't around yet."   
  
"Not even conceived," Kurama said with a smile. "Or maybe just a few weeks, it was hard to tell." He sat down next to Hikori. "It doesn't matter anymore. What happened back then was overcome, there's no need to worry about it. And if you want to blame someone, blame the one who did it. I know it sounds pointless, but it will at least make you feel better."   
  
"You make me sound like some little kid who needs a reason for everything," Hikori said.   
  
Kurama smiled, "That's true. But from the look on your face when you left the shrine, you looked like you needed someone to talk to."   
  
Hikori had so much on his mind now. He didn't even know where to start. "I can't look at anyone the same way anymore," he said. "Especially you."  
  
Kurama laughed, "Trust me, I've done enough bad things in my life to cancel that deed out."  
  
Hikori raised an eyebrow, but before he could say something in reply, a familiar voice called out from the trees.  
  
"Hey! Where is everyone?"  
  
"If you shout any louder Kuwabara you're going to scare them off," Yuseke said. "Well here's one of who we're looking for."  
  
"What brings you two here?" Kurama asked as he got to his feet.  
  
"Koenma's got some assignment for us," Yuseke answered. "They only one we have to find now is Hiei."   
  
"He's not in the temple?" Kurama asked. "Hmm."  
  
"The temple's empty," Yuseke said. "It's why we came in here."  
  
"I'm rather surprised they're both not there," Kurama muttered. "Considering what just happened..."  
  
"Somethin' happened?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"You could say," Kurama started, "Hikori got a little more than he bargained for. He finally got some questions answered, though not in the way he had expected."  
  
"Oh?" Yuseke asked. "What questions were these? The ones about the birds and the bees?" He and Kuwabara both started laughing.  
  
"More along the lines of his birth," Kurama said, just loud enough for the two to hear over their laughter.  
  
Their laughs died instantly.   
  
"Oh," Yuseke said. "I think I get what you mean." He looked into woods, "They're probably somewhere. It shouldn't be too hard to find them, should it?"  
  
"Ready to face your parents again?" Kurama asked as he held out his hand to help Hikori up.  
  
Hikori gulped, but grabbed his godfather's hand and was hauled to his feet. "I guess."  
  
"Just remember Hikori," Kuwabara said, "We're still the same people, we just more accomplishments that you knew about." He grinned in a goofy sort of way.  
  
Hikori sighed as they started walking.  
  
ooo  
  
Hiei sighed. "Why now?"  
  
"Hmm?" Shiroi asked quietly.  
  
"Kuwabara and Yuseke are here. It's obvious why."   
  
"The sooner you go the sooner you can come home," Shiroi said. "You know that."  
  
"Why does that remind me of something very specific?" Hiei grumbled. "You know very well what I'm talking about."  
  
Shiroi giggled, "Yes, I do. I remember your face quiet well."  
  
"You should have seen Kurama's," Hiei grumbled. "He wouldn't stop laughing at me when I found out." They started walking from the ledge they had been standing on.  
  
Shiroi smiled, "I don't blame him. From what he told me, your reaction was quite funny."  
  
Hiei grumbled as they walked down the path. They were quiet as they continued down the rest of the path. When they reached the trees, their son and their friends were just emerging from the woods.  
  
"There you are," Yuseke said. "I'm sure you know why we're here?"  
  
"I wish you weren't," Hiei said. "Do you know what Koenma wants us to do?"  
  
Yuseke shook his head. "Pacifier face said he'd tell us when we all get there. So lets go so we can get back."  
  
"I don't take orders," Hiei said.   
  
"Go," Shiroi said as she shoved him. "Like he said, and like I've said already, the sooner you get going the sooner you'll get back."   
  
"I know," Hiei muttered.   
  
Yuseke pulled out his communicator. "Okay, we're ready Koenma." With a flash of light, the four were gone, leaving Hikori and Shiroi standing on the path.  
  
"Come on," Shiroi said without looking at Hikori, "let's go home."  
  
ooo  
  
Author's Note: Okay, now for those of you that didn't read 'Nearly Lost', there was a brief summary of it. Hope none of it got boring. Review me and tell me what you think. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho -Telepathy- (Thoughts) Chapter 5 

Hikori went through the rest of the week without speaking to his mother much. Hiei returned Friday afternoon in a very bad mood, so Hikori avoided him all together.

On Saturday morning, before his parents were up and around, Hikori got dressed and left the temple. He wanted to get away from everything so he could think. He made his way to the park and sat down on one of the benches.

"What the hell possessed me to get up this early?" Kuwabara asked as he walked. He had woken up not long ago and for some reason just wanted to get out of the house. Right now he was entering the park. As he walked along the path, he noticed Hikori sitting on a nearby bench. "Heh, I know now."

He approached the boy, whom seemed to have no idea that he was there. "What're you doing out here?" he asked.

Hikori snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at Kuwabara. "Oh, hi Kuwabara. What are you doing up so early?"

"I'm an adult," Kuwabara said as he sat down next to the boy, "I don't need a reason to go out, unlike you. Do you parents know that you're out here?"

Hikori shook his head. "I needed to get away from the temple, just for a few hours. I have so much going on in my head, and I need to somehow sort it out."

"And what may I ask is going on in that head of yours?" Kuwabara asked.

"What do you think?" Hikori retorted. "I haven't been able to think of much else since."

"It was a pretty dramatic experience," Kuwabara sighed. "I still have nightmares about it." He noticed Hikori's eyes widen. "What? Can't a grown man have nightmares about traumatic experiences?"

Hikori couldn't help but laugh, which he knew was Kuwabara's intention. He ran out of giggles quickly, but Kuwabara made a face at him, and Hikori burst into laughter again. Kuwabara only stopped making faces when Hikori fell off the bench, clutching his aching sides.

"Heh, feeling better kid?"

Hikori wiped a tear from his eye, "Yeah, I think so." He sat back down on the bench. "There's just one thing I don't get."

"Hmm?" Kuwabara asked in surprise.

"Why didn't they tell me sooner?"

Kuwabara blinked at the boy for a few seconds, but then sighed. "Well kid, I'm not so good with parenting info, but if I'm to take a guess at it, I think it was because you were too young." The look on Hikori's face changed to an expression of confusion. "If they had told you this when you were younger, your little brain wouldn't have been able to cope with it."

Hikori scowled at the older man, "Says who?"

"Well look at you now," Kuwabara said. "Right now you're still trying to deal with it. Imagine if they had told you when you were ten or eleven?"

Hikori thought for a moment, and then nodded. It made sense, if he was a having a difficult time dealing with it now, it would have been impossible for him to understand if he were younger. "I guess you're right."

Kuwabara grinned, "Good." He ruffled the boy's hair and got to his feet. "Want to go and get breakfast?"

Hikori nodded and they left the park.

After they ate, the two walked down the street, just because it was something to do.

"So," Kuwabara said, "Got anything planned for the weekend?"

Hikori shook his head, "Just finish my homework."

"Sounds like a boring weekend," Kuwabara said. Hikori shrugged, "Ah come kid, lighten up. You can't dwell on that subject forever. Why don't you just talk to them?"

"I can't," Hikori answered. "Not yet at least. I just can't seem to face them. It feels as though they told me something I shouldn't know."

Kuwabara sighed, "Your mind works a lot like your mother's, way too complicated."

Hikori smirked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You make a mountain out of a mole hill," Kuwabara answered.

"I do not!" Hikori yelled.

"You are right now," Kuwabara said. "Sure the subject isn't exactly normal, but it was a long time ago. There's nothing you can do about it, you just have to except it and deal with it."

"You make it sound so easy," Hikori said.

"It is and it isn't," Kuwabara said. "You just have to deal with it your way. That's all you can do."

"Yeah," Hikori sighed, "I guess."

Kuwabara chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair. "You'll live." They walked on for another minute, and then Kuwabara suddenly said, "You're kid's fine Hiei he's been with me most of the morning."

"Huh?" Hikori asked. Kuwabara pointed ahead of them. Hikori looked and watched as his father came out from a gap between the buildings. "Oh."

"Your mother is very worried about you," Hiei said as they approached. "You could have at least left a note."

Hikori hung his head, knowing he should have done that. "Do you want me to come home then?"

"It would be in your best interest," Hiei answered.

"My place isn't very far," Kuwabara said. "Let me go get my motorcycle, that way we won't have to walk."

Hikori looked at his father, who said, "Hurry up." Kuwabara jogged across the street and out of sight. "So why did you leave this morning without telling us?"

Hikori glared at his father, "You know why, or at least you should."

"So you're saying that you can't handle what we told you?" Hiei asked sternly. "If that's the case then I can remove it, and we'll tell you again when you're older."

Hikori shook his head vigorously. He did not want his mind tampered with. "I can handle it, it just may take me while." His father eyed him, "I'll be okay, really."

Hiei didn't reply to that, but he did say, "I'm going to head back and let your mother know that you're all right. Kuwabara should be back her pretty soon."

Hikori nodded, and his father backed up into the gap and vanished. Hikori didn't want to think about what was in store for him when he got home, from the way his father had spoke to him made it seem as though Hikori was in for it big when he got home. He shook his head, noting wanting another thing to clog his mind, and waited for Kuwabara to show up.

When Kuwabara arrived, he tossed Hikori the spare helmet and Hikori climbed on behind him. It took them half an hour to get to the temple, half the time it would have taken if they had gone on foot.

As they climbed the steps, Hikori tried to figure out a good apology to say to his mother. He didn't have much time, the steps seem a lot shorter than normal, and before he knew it they were already at the top. Hikori gulped when his mother approached.

Shiroi looked at her son straight in the eyes, "What do you have to say for yourself?" She asked quietly.

"Uh," Hikori hung his head. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you. I just need some time by myself to think."

"Be that as it may," Shiroi said. "You still should have at least left us a note. Did you think we wouldn't let you go if you has asked us out right or something?"

Hikori shook his head, "No, I just couldn't really talk to you yet, not since…" He looked away.

Kuwabara took this as a good time for him to leave, "I think I need to be going. Don't be too hard on him, he just a kid."

"I hope he wasn't too much trouble for you," Shiroi said.

"Hikori? Trouble? Hah!" Kuwabara laughed. "No way. See ya later Hikori." He trotted down the steps and out of sight.

Shiroi turned back to Hikori, "Do you want your father to remove those memories?"

I already asked," Hiei interrupted, "He doesn't want me to do it, he's says he can deal with it."

"Are you sure?" Shiroi asked Hikori. "Or is there something in there that you don't want us to see?"

"Huh?" Hikori asked. "I've got nothing to hide." (Except for the time when that monkey kidnapped me when Kurama was babysitting me,)he thought to himself.He couldn't believe he actually remembered that. (Then again, Kurama would be the one in trouble, not me.)

Shiroi sighed, "All right, if you say you can handle it, we'll leave it at that." Hikori sighed, "But don't think you're off the hook for leaving.

Hikori winced. In the end, he was grounded for the rest of the weekend, the whole five days of school, and that next weekend. It was better than he was expecting.

Author's Note: Wow, I actually worked on this. Like I said, very few updates for now. If you haven't read my bio lately, read it. I've rewritten it and added a like to a website that many Yugioh fans will enjoy. Review me and tell me what you think. Yes, I know this chapter was short, and rather pointless.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. -Telepathy- (Thoughts) Chapter 6 

Hikori was walking home from school a few weeks later, thinking about how he had just done on his math test. He was quite preoccupied with it, since he wasn't sure how well he had done on it.

He stretched as he walked, "Oh well, whatever I got on it will have to do." He yawned, he had been up studying until late last night, and they'd been made to run track in P.E., so Hikori was beat. "The first thing I'm doing when I get home is going to my room and falling asleep. I don't care where I land."

He was so tired that when he heard the rustling in the bush next to him, he was barely able to look up, much less dodge the blow to his head. He blacked out from the pain; just barely able to think about what might happen to him.

ooo

Hiei was standing on the roof of the shrine, watching the stairs and waiting for Hikori to come home. The boy was already half an hour late. If too much more time passed and he didn't return, Hiei would go and look for him.

"This isn't like him," Shiroi said as she floated up and landed next to him.

"I walked by his room last night at around midnight," Hiei said, "His light was still on. I'm not sure if he was studying, but I knocked on his door and told him to go to bed."

"If he had gone to Yuseke's he would have contacted us," Shiroi said. "You don't think anything's happened to him?" She got a nervous look in her eyes.

Hiei sighed, "I don't know. If it makes you feel better, I'll go out and look for him now." Shiroi nodded, and Hiei leapt off the roof on out of sight.

Hiei jumped from tree to tree, scanning the ground as he went. When the trees thinned out, he started roof hopping. He went all the way to the school, just in case Hikori had to stay after for one reason or another. Hiei hid in a tree and sensed for Hikori's power. When he didn't feel it, he began to get worried.

He leapt from the tree and roof hopped to Yuseke's. He landed in front of their door and calmly rang the doorbell. The last thing he wanted was for someone else to get worried.

When the door opened, Mitsuki stood there. "Oh, hello Hiei."

"Is Hikori here?" Hiei asked calmly.

"No he isn't," Mitsuki answered.

"Whose here?" Mitsuki looked behind her as Yuseke appeared in the doorway. "What's up Hiei? We don't normally see you around here."

"I was just wondering if Hikori was here," Hiei answered. "Sorry to bother you." He leapt out of sight before Yuseke could reply.

"Hikori was with when you came home right?" Yuseke asked his daughter.

Mitsuki nodded, "Yeah, he said he was going to go home and sleep because he stayed up late last night to study. I wonder why he hasn't gotten home yet?"

"Hmm," Yuseke thought. "I'll call Kurama in about ten minutes. By then, Hiei would have been to his place and asked him if Hikori's there or not."

"And what if he's not there?" Mitsuki asked.

Yuseke shook his head, "I don't know…" He walked back inside and Mitsuki closed the door.

ooo

Hiei landed in front of Kurama's place. He knew the fox was home; the car was in the driveway. He rang the bell, waiting impatiently for Kurama to answer.

When Kurama opened the door, he was surprised to see the firs demon. "Oh, Hiei. What a surprise. I wasn't expecting you to come around here anytime soon."

"Is Hikori here?" Hiei asked.

Kurama blinked, "No, he isn't I'm afraid. He hasn't come home yet?"

"No," Hiei answered. He turned around, "See you around." He vanished from the steps.

Kurama stood in the doorway, thinking. "This doesn't sound good."

ooo

Hiei raced back to the temple, still keeping an eye on the ground. He arrived at the temple with still no sign of Hikori. He didn't like this, not at all. He didn't like the fact that he had to tell Shiroi that he could find Hikori. As much as he hated to admit it, he was beginning to worry about Hikori too.

Hiei walked a few feet into the temple, and then stopped, realizing something. Shiroi wasn't there, her presence gone. Hiei quickly searched the entire temple, and used his Jagan to check the forest. No sign of her, she wasn't around.

"Damn," Hiei hissed. He didn't like what was going on. First his son disappeared, and then Shiroi. "What the hell is going on?"

ooo

Hikori's head throbbed. He didn't want to move, but he knew he had to, since he knew he in an unfamiliar place. He opened his eyes and sat up, wincing. He looked around from where he sat. He seemed to be in a cell.

"Where am I?" he asked no one. He felt something around his neck and reached up and touched it. It was cold, and felt like metal. "What is this?" He looked around the cell again, but he couldn't find anything that could be reflective.

"So you're awake?"

Hikori looked up to see a very ugly looking creature standing in front of his cell. "Uh…"

The creature unlocked the cell, "Lets go shrimp."

Hikori glared at the creature, but got to his feet. "Where am I?" He asked.

The creature glared at him, "You're in demon world. Now lets go kid."

"Why am I here?" Hikori asked without moving.

"Let's go brat!" the creature yelled. It reached out and grabbed Hikori's shoulder.

Hikori started to summon his fire abilities, but was taken aback when pain lanced through his head. "Ah! What the hell happened?"

The creature laughed, "You tired summoning you powers didn't you?" It laughed again. "You can't do that while you wear that thing." He pointed to the collar around Hikori's neck. "That blocks your powers, so you can use them. Quite a handy little thing Lord Chimera created."

"Lord Chimera?" Hikori asked.

"Yes, you're in his domain. Now lets get moving!" He yanked Hikori out of the cell and dragged the young apparition down the hall. They reached a large chamber and the creature threw Hikori down. "The boy, as you asked my lord."

Hikori picked himself up and started at the person in front of him. He looked human enough, but Hikori knew better. He could sense the demon's power, and it was high up. The demon's jet-black hair and icy blue eyes would attract any female. He could tell how tall the demon was, since he sat in a wooden throne.

"What do you want with me?" Hikori asked.

The demon lord sneered at him, "Watch it boy, or your mother will suffer for it."

"What?" Hikori asked, "My mother?"

The demon lord snapped his fingers. Another creature came out from behind Chimera's throne and threw Shiroi down at the lord's feet. "Yes, your mother."

Hikori gaped down at his mother. The woman had been beaten; it was plain to see. She also wore a color around her neck. It's colors ranged from deep green, red-orange, yellow, white, purple, blue, and black.

"What do you want with us?" Hikori asked.

Chimera chuckled darkly, "Your powers, the power that your mother controls, the power that is deep within you. I want to control that power."

"My parents told me about demons with that kind of power," Hikori said. "The power ends up destroying them."

Chimera chuckled, "Yes, I know. That's why I captured both of you. I know that I can't control your powers alone, but I can control you."

Hikori gulped.

Chimera laughed evilly. "But I won't control you just yet. I need to wear down your spirits first, weaken you so you're easier to break." He looked down at Shiroi and grinned. The woman was coming to. She opened her eyes and sat up quickly, turning to face Chimera. "Awake now are we? I was just having a nice conversation with your son."

"Hikori," Shiroi gasped and turned around. She tried to stand and go to him, but Chimera caught her collar and dragged her back. "Now where are you going?"

"Let her go!" Hikori yelled.

Chimera leveled his gaze on Hikori, "Do you not remember what I told you?" His grip on Shiroi's throat tightened.

Hikori stiffened; he didn't want his mother to get hurt.

Chimera smiled, "Take him away for now. I'll have things for him to do later."

The demon that had brought Hikori in bowed, and then dragged Hikori out of the chamber.

Chimera looked down at Shiroi, "Now, as for you…"

ooo

Author's Note: Wow, I finally wrote a new chapter to something. I've been so busy, the only thing I've wanted to think about is sleeping. Plus I've had major writer's block. Well, at least I got something up, review me and tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

-Telepathy-

(Thoughts)

Chapter 7

Hiei raced through a desert in Demon World. He had been there for only a short time, but he had looked everywhere else. It had been almost a year since Hikori and Shiroi had gone missing, and Demon World was the last place they could possibly be.

Everyone had wanted to come and help Hiei search, but it had been hard enough to get Koenma to allow Hiei to go into Demon World, let alone the whole group. Hiei was glad that none of them had been able to come with him; they would have slowed him down.

He had been in Demon World for three days now. He knew that it would take him a long time to search all of Demon World, and he hoped he wouldn't have to do that.

After a few hours of running, he stopped in the shade of some tall boulders. He searched for any trace of Hikori or Shiroi's energies with his Jagan, but so far he had no luck.

He sighed and retied the bandana. "Where are they?" he muttered.

"Where are who, Shorty?" came a voice behind Hiei.

Hiei looked over his shoulder to see a low level demon only a few feet away. "What do you want?" Hiei growled.

"I've never seen someone like you in these parts before," the demon said. "It's obvious you don't know the rules of this place."

"If you want to keep your life," Hiei said, "Then keep your distance from me. I'm in no mood for games, let alone morons like you."

The demon glared at him, "I think you need to be taught some respect, right boys?" More demons, all of low-level power and intelligence, came into view. "I hope you're in the mood for some pain," said the first demon, " because you're about to get a lot of it."

"Don't waste my time," Hiei muttered as he walked away from them.

"Lets get him!" yelled the demon. The hoard charged.

Hiei stopped and looked over his shoulder again, "Fools," he muttered. Faster than then demons could blink, Hiei slashed. The bodies fell into the sand, cut in half. "What a waste of time," Hiei grumbled and went to sheath his sword, but noticed something. The blood of the demons that would have normally slipped right off the blade was still there.

Hiei whipped the blade back and forth, trying to whip the blood off. All he succeeded in doing was creating various colored streaks of blood on the clear blade. "What's happening?" He asked aloud. He tore off a handful of cloth off of one of the demons and used it to clean off the blade. When it was clean, he held it up to the sun to make sure he hadn't missed anything, and careful not to burn his eyes out in the process.

The blade was clean, but something didn't seem right about it. He wanted to test it to make sure it was okay, but the thought of wasting more time made Hiei choose against it. He sheathed it and raced off into the desert again.

ooo

Hikori glared at Chimera. Since had come to the demon lord's domain, he had acted as a servant. He had to do whatever Chimera commanded, and if he didn't, Shiroi would pay the price. He had only ignored Chimera's orders once, and as a result, he had been forced to watch as Chimera brutally beat and raped Shiroi. 

Since then, Hikori had willfully obeyed Chimera. But he even though he obeyed Chimera, he knew that the evil demon still used Shiroi as his sexual plaything. He couldn't do anything about. He hadn't even seen Shiroi. The last time he had seen her was when Chimera had been showing off his prize to another demon lord, but that had been a long time ago, almost ten months ago.

Speaking of demon lords, Hikori was looking over the room that was full of them. The demon lord Chimera was having a gathering of other demon lords and ladies. Hikori had no clue why, and he figured that there would at least be two deaths that night, and he wasn't talking about himself and Shiroi.

He waited for Chimera to dismiss him for the time being, and when the demon did, Hikori left the room they were in headed down a hall. He wanted to find Shiroi. He'd been searching the castle for the past month and a half, trying to fin the room she was imprisoned in. He still had half of the castle to go, and some of the rooms he had already tried had been, so he very well could have missed her already.

Tonight though, he would be trying something different. He had been able to scrounge a piece of metal while cleaning a storage room. It was long and thin, like an uncurled paper clip, only stronger. He had twisted it and hidden it in his shoe. Having the annoyance of it rubbing painfully against his foot was a small price to pay.

He reached a room on of the better-kept floors. He had found a room a few nights before that could have possibly held Shiroi. He tried the knob first. Locked, of course. Now he pulled out the coil of metal and unwound it. He bent it into a shape that might undo the lock and tried picking the lock. It wasn't easy, and he had to keep a constant ear out for guards.

Finally, after almost half an hour of different ways of picking the lock, Hikori heard the click of the lock being undone. He grinned and stowed his lock pick away. He slowly opened the door and slipped inside. He closed the door behind him. The room was dark, so he strained his hearing to make sure if there was anything alive in the room. When he heard nothing but silence, he reached along the wall for a light switch. He found one, and flipped on the lights.

He made a face at the rooms contents. Nothing but boxes, but what was in them Hikori did not want to find out. He looked around the to see if anything important was hidden, and he was glad he looked. He found a door, almost concealed by boxes. He tried the knob, and was surprised to find it unlocked.

He pushed the door open a crack and peered through. There was light on the other side. He looked harder and realized it was some sort of bedroom. He pushed the door farther open and stuck his head in. A quick look around confirmed it was a bedroom, and it was occupied. He ducked behind the door, hoping it wasn't an acquaintance of Chimera. Of course, it was hard to see who or what the occupant was, because it was shrouded in blankets and bed sheets.

Hikori peeked around the door again and tried to make who the occupant might be. The door creaked, and Hikori froze. The occupant shifted, pulling the blankets down slightly. When Hikori saw the white hair, he had to keep himself from yelling. He instead slipped into the room and closed the door, locking it behind him. He slunk around the bed and peeked around it to try and see the person's face. He could barely see it with all of the blankets, but he was able to see enough. It was Shiroi.

Hikori glanced around to make sure no one else was in the room, and then got up and went to his mother's side. He reached out and gently shook her. "Mom. Mom, wake up, it's me."

Shiroi's eyes fluttered open and she blinked a few times. When her eyes focused she stared at Hikori for a moment, seeming not to believe what she saw. "Hikori? Is it really you?"

Hikori nodded, "Yeah. I've been looking for you for over a month and half. I was finally able to pick that lock and get here through the storage room."

"I can't imagine what Chimera's had you doing before this," Shiroi said.

"Probably not nearly as bad as what you've been through," Hikori pointed out. "I wish Dad were here. He'd beat Chimera to a pulp."

"That's not all he would do," Shiroi said as she started to sit up.

"What do you mean?" Hikori asked, and then gasped at what he saw. He knew right away what Chimera had been doing to Shiroi, and now he fought to keep the bile in his throat from coming out. Shiroi looked, and mostly like was, in the late stages of pregnancy. "But I thought you couldn't?"

Shiroi nodded sadly. "Everyone did. I have no idea how Chimera managed this. This is where he's kept me since it happened."

Hikori shook with anger and disgust. "What does Chimera want with it?"

"An heir," Shiroi answered. "Why else would he have done? I can't do anything to stop it, not now. All I can hope for is that it's not a demon, and not of my kind."

Hikori nodded, he knew the concept of his mother's kind. "What's keeping you in here though? All of the doors lock from the inside so it's impossible for him to lock you in."

Shiroi sighed, "He's hurt me to a point where I am to weak to move."

Hikori gulped. "I don't like the sound of that."

Shiroi shook her head. Suddenly her head perked up, like she was listening to something. She grabbed Hikori's shoulder, "Quick, hide under the bed. Chimera's coming." Hikori dove under the bed as Shiroi made it appear as thought she'd been asleep the whole time.

Hikori heard the door opened and the sound of Chimera coming in.

"How are you doing?" Chimera asked kindly. "Any signs yet?"

"No Lord Chimera," Shiroi answered.

Hikori heard silence for a second, and then the sound of a slap. He resisted the urge to jump out and strangle Chimera.

"Lying won't help you," Chimera said. "But you do already know that." His tone changed to threatening. "I will have that child soon, even if it means ripping it out of your body." The sounds of footsteps leaving the room, and then the door slammed shut.

Hikori peered out from under the bed. He crawled out and stood up, "I must wonder if that was his good mood." He turned to his mother, "Are you okay?"

Shiroi nodded, "Though you know I've been better."

Hikori nodded. He looked around the room, "I wish there was some way to get out of here."

"I've looked," Shiroi said. "The only way to get out of here is to use the front door. For us that's impossible, not with these collars on."

Hikori sighed and sat down on the bed, but jumped back up when he heard a crash.

ooo

Author's Note: I finally got over my writer's block for this. Sorry it took so long. Rather nasty little turn of events, the next chapter should be interesting. Review me and tell me what you think. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

-Telepathy-

(Thoughts)

Chapter 8 Hiei had staked himself outside the castle. He knew that Shiroi and Hikori were there; he just had a feeling. He waited until it was dark before sneaking in. It proved relatively easy, despite the fact that he had to take out an entire room of demons of various levels, but none close to his level.

He crept down the halls of the castle, dispatching guards as the appeared. When a servant came by, Hiei knocked them out, instead of killing them. Killing them would be pointless, but letting them see him and get away was worse.

He slowly worked his way up the floors, checking every room he could. He made it to what seemed to be the middle floor, and stopped at the top of the stairs and ducked out of sight. Coming out of one of the far rooms was a demon. Hiei sensed for the demon's power level. It was strong, strong enough to give him a challenge. Quickly, he pulled off his bandana and used it to quickly search the rooms. He found Hikori and Shiroi in the last room at the end of the hall, the one the demon had just emerged from.

"That demon is about to die," Hiei whispered as he retied his bandana. He then drew his sword and leapt out into the open.

The other demon stopped in his tracks and stared at him. "How did you?" he asked, almost sounding confused. Hiei didn't wait for him to finish what he was going to say. He slashed at the demon, causing the demon to dodge him, knocking over some decoration in the hall and making a crash echo down the hall.

"I see now," the demon said. "This should be interesting." He took a fighting stance and waited for Hiei to make the first move.

Hiei's first thoughts were to kill the demon as quickly as he could. He knew he could do it, but then he remembered something. His sword hadn't been the same, it didn't cut like it used to. Keeping his main eyes on the demon in front of him, he used his Jagan to look his blade over.

It was not good. The ice part of the blade was slowly melting away, and the diamond sections would begin to separate very soon. He might be successful in knocking the demon out before the blade broke. He did not like the idea, but he didn't have any other options.

He took his chance and swung at the demon, the flat of the blade aiming for the demon's head. The demon blocked his blade, and to Hiei's sinking disappointment, the blade snapped close to the hilt. Hiei thought fast, and using his speed, he swept the demon's feet out from under him, and knocked the demon out with the hilt of his broken sword.

Hiei stepped back away from the body. He knew the demon wouldn't stay unconscious for long, and quickly gathered up the broken blade of the sword, put it all back in the sheath, and ran down the hall to the room where Hikori and Shiroi were in.

ooo Hikori had only stayed in the room because Shiroi had kept a grip on his arm. Suddenly he heard rapid footsteps heading towards the room. Hikori barely had time to stand before the door flew open, but when he saw who it was that way in the doorway, he had no reason to hide.

"Dad!" Hikori said with relief.

Hiei came in and shut the door, locking it behind him. "Is there another way out of here?" he asked. "I didn't kill that demon yet, and he won't stay unconscious for long."

"There is," Hikori answered. "I hope you can carry Mom."

"That's easy," Hiei said without thinking about it.

"Like this?" Hikori asked, turning to face Shiroi and revealing to Hiei the condition she was in.

Hiei stared at Shiroi, not believing what his eyes were showing him. "But..."

"Hikori's already asked me that," Shiroi said, she was not meeting his eyes.

Hiei shook his head and approached her. He carefully picked her up as Hikori opened the storage room door. The three of them entered the room and Hikori closed it behind him. As they maneuvered through the room, Hikori remembered something.

"Even if we do get out of here, Chimera will be able to find us because of these collars."

Hiei stopped and turned to look at the blue and red collar around his son's neck. He looked at Shiroi's multi-colored on as well. He thought quickly as he gently set Shiroi down on the floor. He pulled out the remains of his sword, "Is there a reason for this?" he asked off handedly, he really didn't want to know the answer.

Shiroi turned away from him and Hikori's eyes widened.

Hiei sighed and put the blade back into the sheath, but kept the hilt out. There was still some blade left on it, and it might be enough to cut the collars off. "Come here Hikori," he said. His son obeyed. "I can't guarantee that this will work, and I may leave you with a cut or two whether I fail or succeed. Do you trust me?"

"You came and found us," Hikori replied, "I don't see a reason why I shouldn't." He grinned, trying to lighten the mood, "Besides, you're my dad. I have to trust you, no matter how biased it is."

Hiei went around to stand behind Hikori, "Hold completely still," he said. He raised the blade to just under the base of the collar. Then, with two quick slashes, he cut the collar, or so he hoped. He watched the collar for a moment, waiting to see if his cuts were successful. After an agonizing few seconds, a small section of the collar fell away, making it easy to break the rest of the collar off.

Hikori rubbed his bear neck, not used to having it completely exposed anymore after having the collar around his neck for almost a year.

Hiei walked over to Shiroi, not sure if he wanted to perform the same procedure on her. Shiroi was leaning against a crate, still avoiding eye contact with him. She seemed ashamed of what had happened. Hiei gritted his teeth and gripped the hilt tightly. He knew she would never be the same again, no matter how much time passed. He shook his head and knelt down next to her. He moved her hair aside, and grimaced at the condition it was in. He white, silky soft hair was now a mass of tangles and mats. It hurt him to see the mark of her line so badly treated.

He couldn't dwell on it, and shook his head again. He moved her hair out of the way as best he could, and then cut her collar off.

Hikori picked up both collars, "Even though you cut them off he can still track them. We can't just leave them out in the open."

"Then go and hide them," Hiei ordered. "If you hide them well enough, he'll be searching in this room while we make our escape. I would kill him, if I had a decent weapon." He glanced at Shiroi, whom shadowed her eyes and looked away. Hiei swallowed and turned back to Hikori, "Go and hide those, quickly. I need to talk to your mother while you do that."

Hikori nodded and ran off, knowing already what his father was going to ask Shiroi.

Hiei turned back to Shiroi, "I want some answers Shiroi."

Shiroi still didn't look at him, but answered, "You have all the answers you need."

Hiei's fists clenched, "I mean I want to know why this Chimera did this to you."

"He wanted an heir," Shiroi answered. "And he wanted the best he could get. Who wouldn't want an heir with my kind of potential?"

Hiei hated hearing what he heard, but it made perfect sense. He quickly looked Shiroi over. She wasn't as big as she was when Hikori had been 'born' but that was probably most likely due to the lack of proper nourishment. And by the looks of his sword, Shiroi was on her last threads. He knew she would not survive the creature's birth, and it the knowledge hit him like a physical blow.

At that moment, Hikori came back. "All hidden."

Hiei nodded and picked up Shiroi, "Lets get out of here. We'll deal with everything else once we get home."

Hikori nodded, knowing that there wasn't much they could do while still in the castle. He led the two to the door that led out of the storage room. He opened the door a crack and peeked out, making sure that there was no one out there.

"The only ones you'll need to keep an eye out for are the servants and Chimera," Hiei said. "I dispensed with all of the guards on my way up here."

"What about all of the other demon?" Hikori asked. "The ones in the ballroom. They were supposed to be very powerful demons."

Hiei snorted, "Powerful, if that was powerful then I'm and S Class demon and your mother's off the charts."

Hikori wondered if that were a possibility. "Whatever you say," he mumbled. He peered out the door again, and once he was sure no one was coming by, the three of them left the room and headed down the stairs.

As they ran down the flights of stairs, Hikori began to wonder if they were going to run into Chimera. "Do you think Chimera's still out?"

"If he hasn't found us yet than means he's either searching for the collars or still out cold. I'm hoping for the latter, since it'll make escaping easier than having to go through him first."

Hikori nodded as he jumped off the last step and landed on the ground floor. He looked around to see where he was. After a few seconds, he knew which way to go. "Follow me," he said as he started off, his feet making very little noise on the smooth wood surface of the floor.

Hiei followed close behind and, and sighed with relief when the large double doors came in sight.

"I'm so ready to get out of this hell hole," Hikori said as he reached the door. He tried to push it open, and then pulled on it, but it didn't budge. "Want to try Dad?"

Hiei sighed and carefully put Shiroi down. He knew Hikori was not in the best of conditions, but the young man hid it well. Hiei knew once Hikori relaxed, the boy would pass out due to his own weakened condition. He approached the door and pushed against it. It finally gave way and opened, sending in cool night air.

"I never thought I'd see the outside again," Hikori said as Hiei picked Shiroi up again.

"Lets go," Hiei said as he walked out the door. Hikori followed him out into the night.

They had only gone a short way when Hiei spotted something in the distance.

"What's that?" Hikori asked.

Hiei stopped and watched it. It was heading straight for them. He put Shiroi down again and jumped over her, standing protectively in front of her and Hikori. "Stay behind me," he said as Hikori went to Shiroi's side.

"What do we do if they want to kill us?" Hikori asked. "Those collars we wore not only stopped our powers from working, they absorbed it all away.

"Hikori you know very well I fight just as well without a physical weapon," Hiei replied. "I can't use my more powerful abilities while you're this close, but I can some other things as well." He watched what was coming towards them, trying to figure out what it was. He used his Jagan for help, and when he realized what it was, he relaxed. "It's okay."

"Huh?" Hikori asked. "What's coming then?"

"People that I thought I'd never be relieved to see," Hiei answered as he turned around and picked up Shiroi. "Come on, the sooner we start moving the sooner we'll meet up with them."

"Who's coming?" Hikori asked. When Hiei didn't answer him Hikori grumbled under his breath as he followed his father.

After they walked several yards, the object in front of them became clear, and even Hikori knew what it was. He ran ahead of Hiei as the hovercraft got closer and the occupants inside in became visible. It landed as Hikori approached, and all of its riders jumped out.

"Now I know what Dad meant when he said he thought he'd never be happy to see you guys," Hikori said.

"Hiei said that?" Yuseke asked. "Wow, that's a change."

"You seem well," Kurama said, "for a year of imprisonment."

"Truthfully I could pass out right here where I'm standing," Hikori said. "But I think I can wait a little longer."

"Another of your father's attributes," Kurama said. The fox demon looked up in search for Hiei and Shiroi. When his eyes found them, he did his best to hide his reaction.

"Something wrong Fox Boy?" Yuseke asked. He looked the direction Kurama was looking in, and had make himself believe what he was seeing, even though he wasn't sure if he wanted to.

"I'm the last one to see everything aren't I?" Kuwabara asked when he noticed the other two's faces. He looked up, and couldn't hide his reactions. "What the hell happened? I didn't think she could..."

"Save it," Hiei said. "We'll explain and deal with it later. All I want to do right now is get these two home."

The three adults exchanged glances, and Kurama replied. "If that's what you want to do Hiei." They all boarded the hovercraft and headed for the portal.

ooo

Author's Note: Yay! I wrote a good-sized chapter. Sorry about there being no updates lately ,but I was in Washington D.C. with my government class and I didn't have my computer. Not that I would have had anytime to work on anything, we had next to no free time with the schedule we had. So yeah, that's what was going. But now I'm home, and I'll try and update as frequently as I can. Review me and tell me what you think. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

-Telepathy-

(Thoughts)

Chapter 9

Being home was strange for Hikori. During the time he had been in Chimera's clutches, he had gotten used to sleeping in a cold cell and working himself to the bone everyday with meager meals and random beatings.

Now he was back in his own room, lying in his bed and submitting to his aunt's treatment. Yukina didn't spend as much time with him as she did Shiroi, but Shiroi needed the extra care and attention, which Hikori knew. For the most part, he lay around in his room and endured the summer heat.

One day, about a week after they had gotten home, Hikori realized something. He and his mother had been captured at the end of October, and now it was only the middle of June. They had really only been gone for eight months, not closer to a year. "But if Chimera thought that Mom was really at the end..." Hikori said allowed, and then it hit him.

He lurched to his feet and stumbled to the door. He yanked it opened and stumbled out. He was still weak, and once he had succumbed to his condition, he hadn't been able to walk very well on his own. He made it to the end of the hall when he nearly ran into his aunt.

"You shouldn't be up," Yukina said when she saw him.

Hikori grabbed her hand, "Come here," he said as he headed back for his room. "I need to show you something." They went back into his room and Hikori grabbed his calendar that hung on the wall. He sat down on his blankets to make his aunt happy, and showed her the calendar. "I counted how many months we were gone," he explained. "We were captured in late October, and now it's only the middle of June. We were only gone for eight months."

"What is it you're trying to explain to me Hikori?" Yukina asked.

"Mom's nine months pregnant right?" Hikori asked.

"Yes," Yukina answered, "She could go into labor any day now." Something about what she had just said surprised her. "But you're telling me if that were really Chimera's child, then Shiroi wouldn't be due for another month."

Hikori nodded, "Looks like we all screwed up our math."

Yukina smiled, "You know what this means don't you?"

"Why do you think I came out of my room the way I did?" Hikori replied with a grin.

Yukina giggled and hugged her nephew. "Come on, let's go tell them." She helped Hikori to his feet and the left his room.

ooo

Hiei watched as Shiroi slept. He had hardly left her side since they had gotten home. It hadn't been long since Yukina had left, when suddenly the ice apparition returned with Hikori. He looked at them questioningly when he noticed them grinning.

"You two seem rather happy," he whispered.

Yukina nodded, "And we have good reason to be," she whispered back. The two sat down on the opposite side of Shiroi.

"I'm waiting," Hiei said.

"Hikori should explain it," Yukina said, "Since he is the one that figured it out."

Hiei turned to his son, "Well?"

Hiei gulped, now a little nervous. He looked to his aunt for some reassurance. She smiled at him encouragingly, and Hikori relaxed a little. He took a deep breath, and said, "It's not Chimera's."

Hiei blinked, "What?"

Yukina thought it would be better if she explained, "Hikori did a little math a few minutes ago. He and Shiroi were captured at the end of October, correct?" Hiei nodded, "Now it's only the middle of June. Shiroi is nine months pregnant, but the time span she and Hikori were gone only adds up to eight months, which means..." She waited to see if Hiei would get the concept without her having to tell him.

Hiei absorbed that information and let it sink in. (Only eight months? That doesn't make any sense, since Shiroi in nine months pregnant. The only way Shiroi could be nine months would be if the child she were carrying wasn't really Chimera's...) He remembered what Hikori had said first. (It's not Chimera's, which means...) His heart raced at the thought. "How can we be sure though?" he asked, wanting it so badly to be true, and half expecting to wake up from a dream.

"The math is all we have," Yukina answered. "But it's true though, it has to be."

"Not unless time passes differently in demon world," Hikori said. "Which I don't think is true."

Hiei closed his eyes, "No, time passes the same way." As the full reality of it all set in, the moment was broken by a knock on the door. Hiei stared at the door, not noticing that the sound had woken Shiroi. He slowly got to his feet, summoning a handful of flames as he rose. He silently made his way to the door, listening as the one outside knocked again. He reached the door, and standing just to the side of it, he used his foot to slide the door open just a crack. He looked through crack, and then extinguished the flames.

"Who is it?" Hikori asked.

"Koenma," Hiei answered as he opened the door. "Yes?"

"Took you long enough to open the door," Koenma said. Hiei ignored Hiei's glare. "I came by with some help. I know that Chimera's still in search of Shiroi, and the demon's level is around the same area that Raimeihi's."

"Must you bring that bastard up?" Hiei asked.

Koenma sighed, "Yes I do. Now, to the help I brought you. I've brought you an extra guard and healer, both of whom you know."

"We do, do we," Hiei said. "The who are they?"

"I will show you the guard first," Koenma answered. "But I will warn you first, this is not a person you would expect to offer you protection."

"I make my own judgments," Hiei said.

"Right," Koenma mumbled, "Well, this is your guard." He stepped aside and a person walked into view.

Hiei reached for a sword he no longer had, Hikori lurched to his feet, and Yukina went to Shiroi, whom had seen who was in the doorway and now was struggling to out from her bed and hide herself in the darkest place she could find. She had good reason to fear, as did everyone else with the reactions they had. Koenma's warning was true, they would not have expected help from this person, nor expected to see him in the living world again.

Standing in the doorway, was Raimeihi.

ooo

(I thought this guy was dead!) Hikori thought. (Both Mom and Dad killed him. Why is he here now?) He noticed Yukina trying to keep Shiroi still as the woman tried to get as far away from the man as she physically could. He went to them, keeping his eyes on Raimeihi. He reached out and took Shiroi's hand, wanting to calm her down.

"Stop!" Koenma shouted. All movement froze. "The only reason I allowed Raimeihi to do this was because of two things. His reason, which I will explain in a minute, and the fact that the healer I brought along is the only person that I know that can truly prevent Raimeihi from doing anything to Shiroi if he chose to." He nodded to an un-seeable person. Raimeihi moved aside and allowed the other person into view. It was Naoru.

"Naoru," Hiei said. He understood Koenma's intent, but he could not trust Raimeihi. "How can we be so sure about him?"

"I'll explain," Koenma answered. He opened his mouth, but suddenly Raimeihi shoved him and Naoru inside the room. He then dodged as a blast of spirit energy came at him.

"Uh-oh," Koenma said as he peered out the door. Yuseke, Kurama, and Kuwabara raced past him weapons out and heading for Raimeihi. "This isn't what I had planned."

"What should we do?" Naoru asked. "If they kill him then everything will be ruined."

"Do you want to go in there and stop them?" Koenma asked her. Naoru glared at him. Koenma sighed and turned to Hiei, "It's your choice Hiei. Should we intervene, or let them kill him?"

Hiei hated making decisions like this so fast. He looked over at Shiroi, whom seemed to have relaxed a little at the sight of Naoru. He then turned to Naoru. She seemed torn, wanting desperately to look at her daughter, but also wanting to help the man she loved. Hiei sighed, "I'll see what I can do." He went outside.

He watched them fight for a moment. Raimeihi had not been injured at all, his powers hadn't changed. He did not wield the long sword, he was virtually weaponless. He wasn't quite sure how to stop them. He took a deep breath, preparing to yell, when suddenly a strong burst of wind came. All fighting in the group stopped, and they all floated several inches off the ground. Hiei whipped around to see Shiroi standing there, her eyes glowing and her hand raised, controlling the wind that held the others restrained.

"Why'd you stop us?" Kuwabara yelled. "And why the hell are you standing?"

Shiroi lowered her hand, and they landed on their feet. Her eyes stopped glowing. "Don't fight him, Koenma will explain." She began to fall to her knees, and Hiei caught her before she made any impact.

"How'd she do that?" Koenma asked as he came out of the room. "One second she was in the room, and the next she's out here."

"She said you would explain Koenma!" Yuseke yelled, "Start talking."

Koenma made a face, "Lets all go inside so everyone can hear this. Shiroi can't stay out here."

ooo Author's Note: Cool, I got another chapter done. I just keep on twisting this thing don't I? Hope I don't twist it to a point where you guys start hating it. I'm just happy to be able to write this thing again. That last bought of writer's block was the worst. Review me and tell me what you think. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

-Telepathy-

(Thoughts)

Chapter 10

Hiei brought Shiroi inside and everyone else followed him in. Raimeihi stayed in the doorway, unsure of what the others would do to him if he set foot inside. Everyone situated themselves inside the small room. Koenma cleared his throat and began.

"After Hiei brought Shiroi home, I knew that more protection would be needed for both Shiroi and Hikori. Chimera's intent for him still wasn't made clear, so Hikori's still at risk of being captured again. I also knew that Shiroi needed a powerful healer with a lot of experience. Now offense Yukina"

The ice apparition nodded in understanding.

Koenma continued, "When Naoru volunteered for the healing post I immediately agreed. I couldn't see anyone better. When I mentioned I still needed to find a guard, she brought up Raimeihi. She told me that a dark rage had consumed him when she died. That was the source of his insanity." He noticed the skeptical looks for the men that had fought Raimeihi.

"How can we be so sure that that's true?" Yuseke asked.

"You didn't know my husband before I died," Naoru answered. "He was a kind man, and saved my village just as Hiei has saved Shiroi."

"But how can you still be sure of the insanity?" Kurama asked. "It's true that a tragic death can change ones personality, but on the scale of Raimeihi's just doesn't seem possible."

Naoru was about to reply, when surprisingly Raimeihi spoke up. "I know what I did is inexcusable and will never be forgiven. And know that most of you will never trust me, but I would like to repent by protecting Shiroi and Hikori from Chimera."

"Protecting her from Chimera will not make up for what you did," Hiei said. "Nothing will." He looked down at Shiroi. The woman had fallen back into an exhausted sleep as soon as he had brought her in, so she had heard none of the conversation.

"I know this is a change of subject," Kurama started, "and most likely not a topic that is easy to discuss, but what do you plan to do with the child once Shiroi has it?"

Hiei exchanged glances with Hikori and Yukina, both of whom were doing well to keep straight faces. The two of them said nothing, and Hiei answered Kurama, "Keep it."

"Huh?" Everyone asked.

Hiei looked back at Hikori, "I only just found out about this a little while ago. Hikori figured it out."

"Figured what out?" Yuseke asked. "Just spit it out already."

"You won't even let me explain it?" Hikori asked. The adults looked at one another, and let him explain. "I was thinking about how long we had been gone and counted the months out. Chimera had captured my mom and I in the end of October, and now it's the middle of June. It's only been eight months."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kuwabara asked.

Yukina answered, "Shiroi is nine months pregnant. Shiroi would've had to be at least a month pregnant already before she was captured to make her nine months now. Which means..." She looked at Hiei and smiled.

"It's Hiei's," Kurama said, astonished.

The feeling of excitement in the room rose, even though the sound did not. No one wanted wake up Shiroi now.

"Does Shiroi know?" Naoru asked.

Hiei shook his head, "No, she's been asleep each time it's been said."

"Chimera must still believe that the child's his," Koenma said. "It still puts Shiroi in a lot of danger." He looked at everyone in the room, "Will you allow Raimeihi to stay and help protect Shiroi?"

"The choice should be Hiei's," Kurama said. "Even though I believe that we should all have a say in this, Hiei will be the one making the final decision."

"Kurama has a good idea," Koenma said. He turned to Hiei, "Well, what do you decide Hiei?"

Hiei glanced at Raimeihi. The demon was different from the last time. The evil madness was gone form both his eyes and his voice. His over all demeanor was completely different. Hiei sighed, "He can stay, but I will say this first. If he fails at this task, or he harms Shiroi in any way shape or form, I reserve right to kill him on the spot."

"If that's his decision," Koenma said. He turned to Raimeihi, "Are you clear on this?"

Raimeihi nodded.

Koenma got to his feet, "Then I shall now return to Spirit World." He nodded to Naoru and walked out of the room.

"I need to be going as well," Kurama said as he got to his feet. "I have work to grade. But I will make regular visits to make sure things are going okay."

"I need to go too," Yuseke said. "Come one Kuwabara, I'm not waiting until you want to leave." Yuseke had given Kuwabara a ride here.

"Yeah, yeah," Kuwabara grumbled. He glared at Raimeihi as he left the room. Once they were gone, Naoru sighed.

"This will not be an easy adjustment," she said.

"Naoru," Raimeihi said.

"Yes?"

"I will stand guard out here and leave you with them," Raimeihi answered. Naoru nodded, and Raimeihi slid the door closed.

Naoru turned to Yukina, "What is Shiroi's current condition right now?"

"She's very weak," Yukina answered. "I have no idea how she was able to stop that fight earlier. Hiei believes that she will not survive the birth."

"I see," Naoru said. She noticed the look on Hikori's face and realized this was the first time he had heard this information. "I'll do all I can Hikori"

The boy looked up at her, "She was never that strong after I was born."

"That wasn't your fault Hikori," Naoru said, "I'm sure you know that."

The boy nodded, "Yeah, but I know that it's playing a part right now."

"Stop it Hikori," Hiei said sternly. Hikori closed his mouth, but still looked upset.

"Hiei," Yukina whispered, glaring at her brother.

-He should know better, - Hiei said.

-You didn't have to be so harsh. Here he goes and figures out something that's important to you, and then he finds out that Shiroi may not even get the chance to enjoy the fact that the child's not going to have to be killed. -

Hiei looked away from his sister, just as Hikori got himself to his feet and stumbled to the door. Yukina got up quickly and helped Hikori to walk back to his room, leaving Hiei with Naoru.

"How have you and Shiroi been getting along since you brought her home?" Naoru asked.

Hiei looked down at the sleeping form of Shiroi. "We've been somewhat distant. She won't meet my eyes, and I hardly come close enough to come into any sort of physical contact with her."

"How is she when she's awake?"

"Quiet, distant. Since she believes that the child is Chimera's it seems that she's ashamed to be near me."

"Hopefully that will change when she finds out," Naoru said.

Hiei nodded, and noticed Shiroi beginning to stir. "I guess we'll find out now."

Shiroi opened her eyes and looked around. "So that wasn't a dream."

"No Shiroi, it wasn't," Naoru answered. "Raimeihi is here to help protect you and Hikori from Chimera."

"Why would he do such a thing after all he did to me when he was first alive?" Shiroi asked.

"I'll explain it to you later," Naoru answered. "Right now there is something more important you need to know."

"What could be more important than knowing why that man is back here?" Shiroi asked.

"I believe the fate of the child you carry is more important," Naoru answered.

Shiroi's face saddened, "What's there to speak of it? Hiei will dispense with it as soon as I have it. There's nothing more to say about it."

"That's where you're wrong."

Shiroi glared at her mother, "Explain it to me then."

Naoru did just that, and once Shiroi knew the true father of the baby she was carrying, she burst into tears and clung to Hiei.

ooo

Author's Note: Okay, I think that's the last twist. I'll try and keep it straightforward form now on, but I can't make promises. Hope you guys are enjoying this fic, review me and tell me what you think. 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

-Telepathy-

(Thoughts)

Chapter 11

It didn't take long for Shiroi to cry herself back to sleep. Once she had finally done that, Hiei relaxed.

"She should rest a little better now," Naoru said. She got to her feet, "I'm going to have a look at Hikori and make sure he's okay. You and Shiroi need some time alone as it is." She quietly made her way to the door and left the room.

Once outside, Naoru waited until Raimeihi jumped off the roof and walked up to her. "You're taking your job seriously," she said to him.

"You heard Hiei," Raimeihi said, "If I fail at this, he will kill me."

Naoru started walking, "Yes, which is why you shouldn't fail."

"You don't seem the least it worried," Raimeihi pointed out.

Naoru stopped walking and glared at him, "I shouldn't, considering what you did to our daughter. Even I will never forgive you for it. You have a lot to do to prove you're worthy of their trust."

Raimeihi nodded as they started walking again. "Perhaps once Hikori recovers enough I can train him with another weapon if Shiroi and Hiei will allow me."

"I highly doubt that," Naoru said. "Hikori knows all about you. You'll be lucky if you can keep ten feet from him. He hates you, I could see it in his eyes."

Raimeihi sighed, "Everyone hates me. I wouldn't be surprised if even you hate me."

Naoru didn't answer him, since they had just reached Hikori's room. Naoru knocked on the door.

"Yes?" came Yukina's voice.

"It's me," Naoru answered. "May I come in?"

A pause. "Yes," Yukina answered.

Naoru opened the door and came in, shutting it behind her. "Are you okay Hikori?" she asked.

Hikori was sitting in the far corner of his room. He didn't look up when Naoru asked her question. Naoru walked over to him and knelt down in front of him. "Hikori?"

The boy's head snapped up. He hadn't heard her come in or ask her question. Seeing her in front of him so suddenly surprised him. "Uh..."

Naoru smiled, "Are you okay? I take it you didn't hear me the first time."

Hikori nodded, and then asked, "What do you think will happen to her?"

Naoru knew whom Hikori meant by 'her'. "Like I said before, I will do all that I can. I can't tell you for certain that she will survive, since only time can tell us that. For now, you'll just have wait."

Hikori hung his head.

"Are you okay?"

Hikori nodded, "Just a little tired."

"Well you're not finished recovering yet either," Yukina pointed out.

"She's right," Naoru said. "You should get some sleep. You mother is safe for now, and she knows about what you figured out. She's very happy."

Hikori smiled. "I'm glad I was able to do that."

Naoru smiled in return. "It's a great relief to her. I could see her physically relax once Hiei told her."

Hikori nodded in understanding, his eyelids drooping.

Yukina smiled, "I think Hikori needs to get some rest now."

"I think so too," Naoru agreed.

"Says who?" Hikori asked, then keeled over sideways and hit the floor, passed out asleep.

Naoru smiled as Yukina giggled. "I'll help you get him into bed, and then I'll go back to Shiroi and Hiei."

ooo

Once Naoru left, Hiei was lost about what to do. He was torn between staying with Shiroi and going out to keep an eye on Raimeihi. He still didn't know why he had agreed on it. Just thinking about the demon made him sick.

Hiei closed his eyes and groaned. He hadn't had much sleep since he had gotten home. He'd been constantly hovering over Shiroi, making sure nothing was happening to her. Now he was fighting to stay awake.

Naoru came back in a little while later. She noticed how Hiei looked, and said, "Go a head and get some sleep. You need it."

Hiei looked up at her. "I'll do what I want."

"I don't think you'll be able to fight very well if Chimera shows up anytime soon," Naoru pointed out.

Hiei glared at her.

"Shiroi would want you to get some sleep anyway," Naoru said.

Hiei grumbled under his breath, but he knew that Naoru was right. "Fine," he muttered. He went over to the spare mat that Yukina used and sprawled out on it, asleep within minutes.

Naoru smiled and looked down at Shiroi, "He hasn't changed at all," she whispered.

Shiroi's eyelids flickered. She opened them and looked around. She noticed Naoru there and sat up. "Did you say something?" she asked as she rubbed sleep out of her eyes.

"I said your husband hasn't changed since I met him," Naoru answered. "He's still as stubborn as always." She pointed at Hiei.

Shiroi turned to see Hiei asleep on the mat. "You had to tell him to get some rest didn't you?"

Naoru nodded, "Persuaded is the term I would use." She smiled, "I'm guessing you're feeling a little bit better about all of this."

Shiroi nodded, "Yes, but I still know that Chimera will come soon. That just makes things the same."

"That's true," Naoru said. "But until then, I suggest you try and enjoy yourself. It won't be much longer until you have it."

Shiroi nodded again. "Yes." She thought for a moment, "How is Hikori taking all of this?"

"Well he hates your father if that's what you want to know," Naoru answered. "He also found out that you may not survive this, and now he's very worried about you."

Shiroi sighed, "I'm not surprised. He's always worried about me."

"I think he also wants to help protect you," Naoru added. "At least that's what I've picked up from him."

"I'm not surprised about that either," Shiroi said. "He's so much like Hiei."

"I know," Naoru said. "But he does have some of your traits too."

"No many," Shiroi replied. "But you're right, he does have some."

"He looks like Hiei's clone," Naoru said. "Has that ever been said about him?"

"Many times," Shiroi answered.

Naoru smiled but then turned serious. "Your father would like to speak with you."

Shiroi looked away, "I see no reason why I should allow it."

"He's not that same man that hurt you," Naoru said.

"Why should I believe that?" Shiroi asked. "He scarred me in more ways than one. I will never believe that I can trust him."

"Will you at least talk to him?" Naoru asked. "I'll stay in the room, and wake up Hiei so he can be with you too."

Shiroi looked back at Hiei, "I don't want to wake him, but if you insist that I should speak with him, I'll wake Hiei."

"Thank you Shiroi," Naoru said. "I'll go and get Raimeihi while you wake Hiei." She got up and left.

Shiroi sighed and spoke to Hiei through telepathy. -It's time to wake up Hiei. Raimeihi wants to speak with me and I want you to be with me. -

Hiei's eyes snapped opened and he jumped to his feet. "You actually agreed to speak with him?"

"My mother insisted," Shiroi answered as Hiei came over to her. "I already told her that I would never trust him under any circumstances."

"I feel the same," Hiei replied. "I wonder what that rat has to say?" He sat down behind her so she could lean against him.

"I would really rather not know," Shiroi said. "But I don't have much of a choice."

At that moment Naoru returned with Raimeihi. Naoru came in, but Raimeihi stopped in the doorway. Naoru looked at Shiroi and Hiei. Hiei looked down at Shiroi, whom shrugged. Hiei sighed; the decision was up to him.

"Come in if you must," he said after a few moments of thinking. Raimeihi came and sat down next to Naoru. "What is that you wanted to talk to Shiroi about?"

Raimeihi didn't make eye contact with any of them. "I know none of you trust me. You all have reason, I know. But my word stands, I will protect Shiroi and Hikori to the best of my ability, and I will not harm them in anyway."

"You've said that already," Hiei pointed out. "I'm sure that's not the real reason you came to speak with us."

Raimeihi sighed, "No, it wasn't. I came to ask permission to teach Hikori how to use a weapon of his choice."

"What makes you think we will allow you near our son let alone teacher to use a weapon?" Hiei asked.

"I just want to help in any way I can," Raimeihi answered. "Naoru said that Hikori wanted to help protect you."

"I will not allow Hikori to fight Chimera," Shiroi said. "I don't want to risk losing him. I risked losing him once, I don't want to do it again."

"You know he will find a way to fight anyway," Naoru pointed out. "He is his father's son."

"That's not the point," Hiei snapped. "Hikori's not fight, that's final."

"That won't stop him," Naoru pointed out. "It didn't stop Shiroi from fighting Raimeihi in the last fight."

Hiei's hold around Shiroi tightened, and Shiroi looked away.

"That still doesn't change anything," Shiroi said. "I don't want Hikori fighting." She looked upset.

"In this situation he may not listen to you," Raimeihi said. "Do you really want to risk him going out to fight on his own and not knowing how to use a weapon?"

Shiroi glared at him, "He won't fight. I won't let him."

"How can you stop him?" Raimeihi asked. "You can barely move as it is let alone stop someone else."

"I stopped everyone from fight you," Shiroi retorted.

"And in doing so used up whatever strength you had regained," Raimeihi replied. "You have no energy to do anything. I can see you are struggling to stay away as it is. Hikori will fight, it will be impossible to stop him." He looked at Hiei. "Have you anything to say about this?"

Hiei glared at him, "I say I should slit your throat for speaking to Shiroi the way you have been." He was angry at the demon, angry enough to have to watch his grip on Shiroi. "As for Hikori, Shiroi may not be able to keep him from fight, but I can."

"Can you be sure?" Raimeihi asked. "Like Naoru said, he is his father's son. He has the fighting spirit, just as you do. You know it's impossible to ignore a spirit such as that."

He got to his feet and walked closer to the two. He reached Shiroi's side, and the only thing that kept Hiei from kill the demon was that he was holding Shiroi. Shiroi was shaking with terror.

Suddenly the door opened and Hikori stood there. He noticed Raimeihi so close to Shiroi, and pounced on the demon, or attempted to.

Raimeihi saw the attack coming and moved out of the way. He saw just in time that the momentum of Hikori's attack would cause him to land on Shiroi, which wouldn't be a good thing. His hand shot out and he grabbed the young man and hauled him to the side. In doing that he brought Hikori closer to him, and the boy tried attacking him again. Raimeihi managed to get a hold of Hikori's wrists and held him at bay.

"Do you see this you two?" Raimeihi asked Shiroi and Hiei. "He wants to kill me just for being near you. Imagine what he would do if given this same chance on Chimera?"

"Hikori!" Hiei yelled. "Stop it right now!" 

Hikori stopped and turned around. "Why? I saw how you two looked when he was that close."

Hiei glared at Hikori, "That doesn't matter. Come here and sit down." Hikori didn't move. "Now!"

"Hikori," Shiroi said warningly.

Hikori glared at Raimeihi and then went and sat down next to his parents.

"You two just saw that if Hikori's given a second of a chance he will jump into a fight," Naoru said.

"You are for this?" Shiroi asked her mother. "I don't believe you!"

Naoru could see that Shiroi was becoming more and more upset, something that she didn't need to become. Too much of it could cause her to go into labor, something that didn't need to happen now. "Shiroi, please relax. We don't need you to get agitated right now."

"A little late for that!" Shiroi snapped. "Shiroi if you don't calm down now you will go into labor!" Naoru yelled, springing up and grabbing Shiroi's shoulders. "If you go into labor now without any strength what so ever I cannot ensure your survival through it. It will more then likely kill you!" 

Shiroi froze, as did everyone else in the room, including Yukina, whom had appeared in the doorway just in time to hear Naoru.

Shiroi let out a breath and looked away from her mother, her eyes full of tears. "Like I said," she whispered, "A little too late for that..." She tensed up as the beginning waves of contractions began.

ooo

Author's Note: Heh, I think this is a good chapter, don't you? Lots of stuff coming up, but I don't know how much longer this story is going to be. I'm contemplating a few things, so we'll see. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review me and tell me what you think. 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

-Telepathy-

(Thoughts)

Chapter 12

Things happened almost too fast for Hiei to keep up with. He sent out messages to everyone about what was going on while Yukina and Naoru tried to get Shiroi comfortable. Hikori kept asking if there was anything he could do while Raimeihi stood out of the way, he face unreadable.

ooo

Hikori sat next to his parents and tried to keep himself from shaking. He couldn't tell how his father felt; Hiei's face was straight and almost calm looking. Hikori had a feeling he was speaking to Shiroi through telepathy. 

Hikori wished that there was something he could do, but his aunt and grandmother had already told him several times that there wasn't anything for him to do.

"Hikori..." Shiroi said suddenly.

"Y-yes?" Hikori asked, startled.

"Go into the closet..." Shiroi answered breathlessly. "There are some things I want you to get out of there..."

Hikori got up and went to the closet. He opened the door and looked inside. "What do you want me to get?" He was automatically sent images of what he was supposed to get out, probably Shiroi's memories sent by Hiei. He found them right away, a long, thin object wrapped in black cloth, and a large bundle also wrapped in the same colored cloth. He tucked the long object under his arm and carried the bundle out of the closet and walked back to his parents.

"Raimeihi," Hiei said as Hikori returned. "Can you use these?" He turned to Hikori and instructed him to unwrap the bundle. Hikori obeyed and stared at the pair of sias that lay in his lap. One sia was a frosty blue with sapphire blue line snaking around it, almost like cracks. The other sia was black, with reddish orange cracks running through it.

Raimeihi looked at the weapons. "Yes, I can use those, but I don't now have a pair."

"There is another pair in the closet that Shiroi used to model those sias after."

"Whose are these?" Hikori asked.

"Yours..." Shiroi answered.

"Mine?" Hikori asked. He looked back down at the sias. Each one was about three-fourths the size of his forearm. "Do you really think I can learn how to use these?"

"You hated the concealable sword you used to wield," Hiei pointed out. "Shiroi made these just for you, only you can use them."

Hikori stared at the weapons in his lap. He was supposed to learn how to use these? He wasn't sure he could. He held the blue one up, letting the rounded blade rest against his forearm. The tip of the blade was sharp, so he was careful not to stick himself. As he looked at the sia, this one the blue one, he realized the meaning of the coloring. The blue one represented his ice ability, and the black and red one his fire abilities.

"Will you use them...?" Shiroi asked. "If not, I can destroy them and re-absorb their energies."

Hikori was torn in two ways. He wanted to learn to use the weapons, but know that the energy used to create and keep them intact would be the best thing for her right now. But if she destroyed them, it would be one less defense against Chimera.

"Make your choice Hikori..." Shiroi said. "You can't take forever to decide..." Her eyes clenched shut and she whimpered in pain.

"You must understand Hikori," Naoru said, "If Shiroi was in her prime condition, this pain would be a mere annoyance. Due to her severely weakened state the pain is enhanced."

Hikori looked back at his parents. "It's hard though. I want to help Mom, but I also don't want to disappoint her and not use the weapons she made for me."

"You still need to make a decision," Hiei said. He looked back down at Shiroi and noticed tears streaming from her eyes. "Shiroi?"

Shiroi reached out and grabbed his hand. "I don't want to die, not after what I've been hoping to happen for the past fifteen years to happen." She stopped as another pain came. After a few moments, she continued, "I don't want to leave you in this situation, not like this..." Her sentence was cut off by an unexpected and painful contraction. She screamed in pain, but cut it off almost as soon as it started. She seemed to not want to show the pain she was in.

Hiei looked up at Naoru, "Is there anything you can do?" he asked.

Naoru looked at her daughter, and then back to Hiei. "I can do a Pain-Share. It will allow half of the pain Shiroi feels over to another person. I know that person will be Hiei, since I know that he won't allow anyone else to do it."

"What are you waiting for then?" Hiei asked.

Naoru glared at him, but she knew that all he wanted to do was help Shiroi. "Keep a hold on her hand, and I do the spell."

Hiei squeezed Shiroi's hand as Naoru began the spell. He waited, expecting to feel pain at any second, but after a few minutes, nothing came. "Did it work?" Hiei asked. "I don't feel anything."

"I'm not having any contractions right now Hiei," Shiroi answered.

"Oh," Hiei said, feeling like an idiot.

Hikori sighed when he saw his mother smile, and knew that she was now better off. "I'll keep them," he said.

"Go and find the other set for Raimeihi," Shiroi said. "You should start your training with Raimeihi now."

Hikori nodded and got up and went and found the other set of sias. He picked up his set and followed Raimeihi outside.

"How much can Hikori learn?" Yukina asked. "For all we know, Chimera could show up at any time."

"I'd rather not think about it right now," Hiei answered, his voice tight.

Yukina looked down and noticed Shiroi was having another pain. "Get used to it Hiei, they're only going to get worse as time goes on."

"Thanks for the info," Hiei muttered. He closed his eyes; "I would like to speak with Shiroi for a few moments alone, if that can be managed."

Naoru and Yukina exchanged glances, "I guess if you must," Naoru answered. The two healers got up and left the room.

"What is it you need to speak to me about?" Shiroi asked as she tried to sit up. Her hand slipped and she began to fall backwards, but Hiei caught her and held her up.

"I need to know your outlook on this," Hiei said. "Do you think you're going to survive?"

"I don't know," Shiroi answered. She expected an extremely worried look to come across his face, but instead, he leaned over and kissed her. It was the first kissed they had shared since they had gotten home. He pulled away just as another pain started.

The pain was indescribable. It wasn't that it was intense; it wasn't really that bad at all, at least to him. It made his whole body ache, and he knew that ache would get worse. "This isn't going to be fun."

"Just wait," Shiroi said, "It'll just keep getting better." She watched him roll his eyes.

ooo

Outside, Raimeihi was showing Hikori how to hold his sias properly.

"This is the easy part," Raimeihi said when Hikori was holding the sias correctly. "Once I teach you how to spin them, then the training will become harder."

"So lets get started," Hikori said, spinning the sias so he could attack with them. He felt a surge of triumph when he saw the look of surprise on Raimeihi's face. He had watched the demon warming up with the other pair of sias, spinning them and doing other such warm ups with them. It was easy to tell that these weapons better suited Hikori.

"Well," Raimeihi said, "I guess you figured that out already. Your mother did a good job in choosing a choice weapon for you. You'll learn very quickly."

Hikori nodded and they got started. Raimeihi showed him various combo attacks and defense maneuvers.

After an hour of practicing, during which Yukina and Naoru had gone back inside, Hikori was beginning to get down the few things that Raimeihi was teaching him.

"Lets take a break," Raimeihi said, seeing that Hikori looked exhausted.

Hikori immediately plopped down on the grass. "These things are harder to use than I thought."

Raimeihi sat down in front of him, a few feet of distance between them. "You're doing well. Normally a student trying to learn these would still be trying to master spinning them."

"Really?" Hikori asked. "Guess these really are my choice weapons."

Raimeihi nodded, just as Naoru came out. Raimeihi got to his feet and went to her. She whispered something in his ear. Raimeihi nodded, muttering something quietly to her.

Hikori watched them, wondering what they were talking about. Finally Naoru went back inside and Raimeihi came back over to Hikori.

"Your grandmother believes that it is best that your father leaves the room for a little while," Raimeihi explained. "He will probably be observing our training."

Hikori nodded and got to his feet.

Hiei came out of the room, and it was easy to tell that he was not in a good mood. Obviously he had not wanted to leave Shiroi's side. He had gone a few steps out of the room when Yukina came up behind him, carry the other object Hikori had taken out of the closet. She spoke to Hiei quietly and held it out to him. Hiei took it from her and nodded, and Yukina went back inside.

"How's Mom?" Hikori asked.

Hiei turned to face his son. "Not very well."

Hikori gulped. He tried changing to subject, "So, what is it that Mom gave you?"

Hiei looked down at the item in his hands. "Another sword apparently. Yukina told me that Shiroi said it would be very different from the last one, but it should serve its purpose."

"I wonder how different it is?" Hikori asked. "The other one was amazing because it was clear. What else could be better?"

"Well see," Hiei said as he unwrapped the black cloth, but to Hikori's disappointment, he did not look at the blade. Instead, Hiei merely hooked it to his belt and left it alone. "How is your training coming?"

"He's doing well," Raimeihi answered.

"Let me show him," Hikori said as he picked up his sias. He spun them once, but when the blades passed over his arms, Hikori flinched and dropped the weapons.

"Hikori!" Hiei jumped off the raised walkway and ran to his son. "What happened?"

"It looks like he will need armguards," Raimeihi said.

Hiei looked at Hikori. The part of his forearms where the blades of the sias passed were scratched and red. "I see." He sighed and helped Hikori to his feet. "You're done for the day. I'd rather you rest and be able to hold your sias tomorrow than you continuing training today and not be able to hold your sias tomorrow."

"All right," Hikori grumbled. He knew better then to argue with Hiei right now.

Hiei got up and went and picked up the long strip of black cloth that had been wrapped around his sword. He ripped it in half and came back to Hikori. He wrapped a half around each of Hikori's arms. "Those will have to suffice as armguards for now."

"Sure," Hikori said as he moved his wrists around.

"I'm sorry to change the subject," Raimeihi said, "but didn't you send out messages to your friends about Shiroi a long time ago?"

"Yeah you did," Hikori said. "It is a weekend, and it doesn't take an hour for them to get here."

"It's because they're having a bit of traffic."

The three looked up towards the room where the three women were. There, standing in front of the door, was Chimera.

ooo

Author's Note: Uh-oh, Chimera's back. I bet you're all wondering what Hiei's new sword looks like. It's going to be good. Like I said in the last chapter, I'm not sure how much longer this story is going to be. Maybe another two or three chapters, but I'm not sure. I could end of getting a miraculous brainstorm and continue on for another ten chapters, but I doubt it. Hope you guys are enjoying the story. Review me and tell me what you think. 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

-Telepathy-

(Thoughts)

Chapter 13

"How did he sneak up on us?" Hikori asked as he snatched up his sias.

"It was quite simple really," Chimera answered. "While you fools were so busy worrying about that woman, I snuck into the temple while my minions went down to keep your friends at bay. Considering how much time has passed, I would guess that they are doing a good job of stalling them."

"Bastard," Hiei cursed as he reached for the hilt of his sword.

"Are you going to try and hit me with that again?" Chimera asked. "You want have much luck."

"This isn't the same blade," Hiei answered and charged Chimera, slashing.

Chimera merely raised a hand, but it wasn't unprotected. With a loud clang, Hiei's sword hit Chimera's gauntlet covered hand. "Well, well, this is a new blade."

Hiei glanced at the blade, and knew that Hikori and Raimeihi must have been staring at it. The blade was black. Both it and the hilt were made of obsidian. What made the blade so interesting was what was around it. snaking around the blade was in the image of Hiei's black fire dragon, outlined in blue. It was most likely sapphire.

Chimera shoved Hiei away. "No matter what you use against me you won't be able to hit me. These gauntlets are made of the hardest substances in demon world. Nothing can break them."

Hiei attacked Chimera again, but it was to no avail. Chimera raised his hand again, but this time he didn't block Hiei's attack. Instead, he sent out waves of demon energy, sending Hiei flying backwards into Hikori and Raimeihi, knocking all three of them into the trees.

"Fools," Chimera smirked. He turned around and opened the door to the room, only to come face to face with Naoru. "Who are you?"

Naoru didn't say anything, she just stood in front of the door, her arms out and preventing entrance.

"Silly woman," Chimera said, "I've no quarrel with you, so be smart and stand aside." He reached out to shove her aside, but his clawed gauntlet was stopped by a very powerful force field. "What?"

"You will not touch Shiroi," Naoru said. "The child isn't yours, it's Hiei's. I will not allow you through this door."

Chimera glared at her, "Let me pass woman or I shall be forced to harm you as I did her."

Naoru's eyes widened, "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me," Chimera said with a wicked grin. A shout behind him made him turned around, just as Raimeihi attempted a strike with his long sword. "Didn't I tell you that it was impossible to his me?" he asked as he caught the blade.

"Get away from them," Raimeihi growled as he yanked his sword out of Chimera's grasp. "Every weapon has its weakness, and I'll find it." He charged Chimera again.

ooo

Hikori groaned as he sat up. "Ow..." he groaned. He turned to his father, whom was pulled himself to his feet by the use of his sword. "Are you okay?"

"I've been better," Hiei answered as he watched Raimeihi battle against Chimera.

"Do you think he has a chance against him?" Hikori asked.

"I don't know," Hiei answered.

The two watched as Chimera and Raimeihi fought. Chimera seemed to be keeping on the defensive, and would only attack every so often.

"Is he wearing Raimeihi down?" Hikori asked.

"It's possible," Hiei answered. "But Chimera's attacks aren't that powerful. Those gauntlets he wears seemed to be more for defense then for attack."

Hikori watched the fight. Hiei seemed to be right, until Chimera knocked Raimeihi's sword to the side and dug his clawed fingers into Raimeihi's side. He tore away, leaving several gashes in Raimeihi's side. He then spun and kicked Raimeihi off the raised walkway.

"Maybe they're not just for defense," Hikori gulped.

Hiei growled and ran out of the bushes where they had been sitting. He tried slashing at Chimera, but it still ended up like the last time. Chimera blocked the attack and shoved Hiei away.

Hikori watched his father fight Chimera. He noticed that Hiei wasn't moving as fast as he normally did. (Why is he moving so slowly)? He wondered. (He's not injured, that last attack from Chimera didn't even hurt me.) He thought for a second, and then realized something. (He must still be Pain Sharing with Mom!)

He felt a white-hot anger burning inside him. The feeling didn't feel quite right to him, so he suppressed it down and ignored it. He knew it wasn't a fair fight, but there was nothing fair about Chimera.

Suddenly Hiei faltered, and Chimera took that chance and backhanded Hiei to the ground.

"Dad!" Hikori jumped to his feet and ran at Chimera, his sias up and ready to attack.

Chimera turned around to face him, "Stupid boy." He grabbed Hikori's shirt when the boy was close enough and threw him towards the shrine.

Hikori landed on the stone walkway. He got painfully to his feet, staggering a little to stay standing. He could feel the anger inside him, demanding to get free. He continued to suppress it as Chimera approached.

"I don't want you dead boy," Chimera said. "The only way I can get the power from you that I want is to keep you alive."

"What power do I have that you want?" Hikori asked.

"The potential of the power that your mother possesses," Chimera answered. "In fact, I think I can sense that potential begging to be released right now."

(Is that was that is?) Hikori asked himself.

"Now," Chimera said, "Until you come quietly, I'll continue my onslaught. First I will start with your father. I'll kill him with these," he raised his clawed hands. "And then I'll go after that other fool that tried to kill me too. Then it will be that woman that blocked my entrance into the room. I'll torture her first, and have some fun with her before I kill her. I also noticed another young woman in there, I'll kill her too. And then I'll go after your mother. I'll rip that child out of her body if she hasn't already had it and leave her to die that way. If she has had it, then I will take both her, you and the child back to demon world and do as I please with her."

Hikori gripped his sias hard. The thought of Chimera killing his whole family made him sick. "You're sick," Hikori hissed. "I'll die, and take you with me, before there will be a chance of that happening."

"Brave words boy," Chimera said. "But I'm afraid I can't allow you to die, I've already explained why. Now, why don't you just make things easier on yourself and just give up?"

"Like I said," Hikori said as he released the anger inside him, "Over my dead body!" Power flooded through him, blinding him.

ooo

Hiei staggered up to where Hikori and Chimera were, and watched as Hikori released his power. "How can Hikori be able to do this?" he asked to no one.

"It's Shiroi's blood," came Raimeihi's voice.

Hiei turned to see the demon staggering toward him, holding his side as blood ran through his fingers. "What?"

"He has Shiroi's blood," Raimeihi answered. "Obviously he has the potential of gaining Shiroi's power. Of course now that potential has passed that stage. He has it, and he's releasing it to use against Chimera."

Hiei looked back at his son, whom was glowing with brilliant white energy. The power was still coming, not done transforming Hikori. "I just hope that it's not too much for him," Hiei said. "I don't want to lose anymore people than I have to today."

The brilliant light faded down to a glow, and Hikori's transformation became visible. His once black hair was now as white as Shiroi's. His violet eyes held anger in them. The energy he emitted was not only spiritual, but also demonic.

ooo

Hikori's vision returned. He felt a very strange feeling, a powerful feeling. He wasn't sure what the power had done to him, but now he felt that he could get rid of Chimera. He looked down at the sias in his hands, and realized that his mother had but a secret in them. Sending energy into them, he slammed the ends of the two hilts together. The weapons turned a bright, glowing white and changed. The end result, Hikori now held and sapphire blue staff, with the blades and prongs of his sias capped on each end. These too were sapphire blue.

"Ready to die?" Hikori asked Chimera. Without waiting for a reply he charged at Chimera. He shot at the demon like a bolt of lightening, and Chimera was barely able to get his hands up before Hikori swung his staff.

Hikori pulled away after his staff came in contact with Chimera's gauntlets. He jumped into the air, just high enough above Chimera's head, and slashed with the end of his staff.

Chimera raised his hands to block his face, but that wasn't where Hikori was aiming. Hikori cut through Chimera's right arm, severing it from his body at the shoulder. Chimera screamed in pain and rage. He tried striking Hikori with his remaining hand, but Hikori was too fast. The boy was back in the air before Chimera could blink. Hikori cut off his other arm and landed at Chimera's feet.

Once Chimera's other arm was gone, Hikori swung his staff and knocked Chimera's legs out from under him. As the demon fell, Hikori jumped again one last time. When Chimera hit the ground, Hikori threw his staff like a spear, and the bladed end speared into Chimera's chest.

Hikori landed next to Chimera as the demon's eyes faded, "You don't deserve this quick death," he said. "But this was the only thing I could do." He yanked out his staff and whipped it to the side, the blood flying off. Then Hikori suddenly changed back to normal, the signs of his power gone from view. The only thing left the showed his fight was Chimera's body and the staff that the boy still held.

Hikori looked back down at Chimera's body, got a sick look on his face, and back away several feet before falling over backwards with fatigue.

"Was that really Hikori?"

Hikori looked toward the steps, as did Hiei and Raimeihi. Everyone stood there, including Mitsuki, Keiko, Shiziru, and Botan. Yuseke had been the one that had spoken. They had arrived just as Hikori was knocking Chimera off his feet. They had watched the fight for the next few seconds until it ended.

"It was," Hiei answered as he came over to his son. He was moving stiffly, proving he was still in the process of Pain Sharing.

"So Hikori has Shiroi's potential," Kurama said. He noticed Hikori's weapon, "How did you get that?"

"Uh, this?" Hikori asked as he held the staff. "Well, they were actually sias that my mom made. Raimeihi was teaching me how to use them when Chimera showed up. When my potential was unlocked I transformed it into this. I think I know how to change it back, but I don't have the energy to do it right now." He looked back up at his godfather, hoping his answer was enough.

Kurama sighed, "Well, that's a lot of information in take in." He looked at the setting sun. "Sounds like it's been a long day for all of you."

"You have no idea," Hiei said. He turned in the direction where Shiroi was. "It's nowhere near over either."

"Right," Yuseke said, "We would have gotten here faster but Chimera had practically every minor demon in demon world on our asses, so there wasn't much else we could do until we got rid of all of them."

"How considerate of you," Hiei grumbled.

"Well Hiei would have rather had to deal with all of those demons along with Chimera?" Kurama asked. Hiei gave him a glare that would have made even Chimera pale. "I guess not." He noticed Raimeihi's injury. "Raimeihi, perhaps if you ask Botan very nicely, she might help you with your injuries."

Raimeihi glanced at Botan, whom looked like she didn't want anything to do with him. "I don't think she will agree no matter what I say."

"Just help him Botan," Hikori said suddenly, "He got Chimera away from my mom's room when Chimera was trying to get in."

"Don't underestimate Naoru," Raimeihi said, "She can create very powerful force fields. I'm sure she would have been able to hold him off long enough until your friends got here."

"Then I guess it was a good thing that you were around," Botan said as she approached him. "Naoru didn't have to waste all of that much needed energy."

"I'm sure Naoru will appreciate this Botan," Kurama said.

"Lets go," Hiei said irritably. He headed back to the room, everyone following behind him.

ooo

Author's Note: Bye-bye Chimera. Did you like my surprise? I've been thinking about that for a really long time. Now that Chimera's gone, not much to worry about right? Wrong. Find out in the next chapter. Review me and tell me what you think. 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

-Telepathy-

(Thoughts)

Chapter 14

Almost as soon as Hiei walked into the room, he knew things weren't good.

"Chimera is gone?" Naoru asked. She already knew the answer.

"Yes," Hiei answered as he came in. He went over and sat down next to where Shiroi lay. The woman appeared to be unconscious. "How is she?"

"She's been unconscious since Chimera came," Naoru answered. "Are you feeling anything?"

Hiei nodded, "It impaired my fighting abilities. It's not as bad as I was expecting it, but I'm sure it's not done yet."

Naoru shook her head, "No, it's not. She is far enough along to where if she were at full strength and in good health she would be able to deliver it without difficulty. But the condition she is in now, delivering at this point will kill her. I'm glad she's unconscious right now. It dulls some of the pain that you both feel, and allows her labor to continue without prohibition." She looked up as everyone else came in.

"I hear she is progressing," Kurama said as everyone came in and situated them selves.

"Basically," Naoru answered as Hikori entered. "Are you all right?" she asked him.

Hikori nodded, "I'm fine," he answered, and went and sat next to his father.

For the next several hours they waited. Shiroi regained consciousness after they had been there for an hour. It was hard to watch the ordeal. Even with half of the pain going to Hiei, Shiroi was still in agony. Hiei wasn't much better, but he still had much easier than Shiroi.

After a time, Hikori was sent outside. Hikori didn't want to leave, but everyone thought it would be better for him not to see what may happen. He wasn't the only one sent out, Mitsuki was sent out with him.

"You're mom's going to be just fine," Mitsuki said, trying to sound positive. "She has what, four healers in there? There's no way that with all those healers that she's going to die."

"Thanks for the thought Mitsuki," Hikori said. "I really don't know how this is going to turn out." He picked his staff that had been leaning against the wall and jumped off the walkway.

Mitsuki watched him practice, knowing that the concentration kept his mind off of Shiroi. She knew he had never used a staff before, and watching him try his own moves was rather interesting. By the time Keiko came out to check on them, Mitsuki was sure how much time had passed.

"How long have we been out here?" Mitsuki asked as Hikori approached.

"Just over an hour," Keiko answered. She looked down at Hikori. "I know you want to see how your mother is doing Hikori, but I'm afraid neither of you can come back in yet."

"Can you at least tell me?" Hikori asked. "I want to know at least something, anything you can tell me."

Keiko sighed, "She could be ready at anytime. Either way, Naoru isn't sure what the outcome will be. I'm sorry, that's all I can tell you."

"That's all they need to know."

The three of them looked up to see the teenage Koenma walking toward them.

"Koenma," Keiko said. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for several reasons," Koenma answered. "One reason is to talk to Hikori." He turned to the boy, "You do know what you became, don't you?"

Hikori shook his head, "All I knew was that I could beat Chimera."

Koenma sighed. "You became a white-haired demon, Hikori."

Hikori gulped, "Oh. Is that bad?"

"Under normal circumstance, yes," Koenma answered. "And this is why I came to talk to you." He sat down next to Keiko. "You know that whenever a white-haired demon is born it is dispensed with, correct?"

Hikori nodded.

"Seeing that you weren't born one," Koenma continued, "There's no reason to jump to conclusions, yet."

"Yet?" Hikori asked.

"As long as there is someone around to train you to control your powers," Koenma continued, "There's no reason for anyone to be concerned."

Hikori nodded, "Okay."

"But," Koenma added, "If you lose control, even once, there will be consequences."

Hikori gulped, but nodded. "I understand."

"Good," Koenma said, "That's one thing out of the way."

"What else do you have to do?" Keiko asked.

"We'll see," Koenma answered. "It depends on how things end." Suddenly screams came from the room, both male and female. Shiziru came out of the room as Koenma and Keiko got to their feet.

"So much pain," Shiziru said, "I couldn't stay in there." She looked up and saw Koenma, "What are you doing here?"

"We'll find out soon," Koenma answered as he grabbed Hikori's shoulders as the young man tried to go back into the room.

"You don't want to go in there Hikori," Shiziru said. "Even your father's in agony. You wouldn't be able to stay in there for a minute." Hikori pulled against Koenma once, but he couldn't get loose. "Stubborn, just like your dad."

"Doesn't sound like he's being very stubborn now," Keiko said, hearing the screams.

"It shouldn't be long now," Koenma said.

"What do you mean?" Mitsuki asked.

"It'll all be over very soon," Koenma answered. "It won't last much longer now."

The five of them stood there and listened to the screams. After several long minutes, the screaming stopped. The only sound piercing the silence was the quiet sound of a newborn's cries.

"Like I said," Koenma said as Hikori pulled out of his gripped and yanked open the door. Hikori stopped as soon as the door was open. The sense of lose was pouring out of the room. "I knew it," Koenma whispered.

Hikori took a hesitant step into the room. "Dad?" he asked his father. "What happened?"

Hiei didn't answer. He sat on the floor, holding Shiroi like he had been when she had been going through her labor. His eyes were veiled in the shadows.

Hikori looked around at everyone else. Their eyes were also veiled in shadows. He began to realize what had happened, and he didn't want to believe it. "No," he shook his head. "It can't be."

"She's gone Hikori," Hiei whispered suddenly. His voice sounded different; sounded like nothing that any of them had ever heard before.

Kurama got up as Hikori started to come in. "No," Hikori argued as Kurama started to take him outside. Kurama refused to meet his eyes as he continued to force Hikori out of the room. Hikori struggled against Kurama's hold. "You can't keep me out again!" Hikori yelled. "You can't do this to me, I deserve to be allowed in!"

"Hikori!" Kurama hissed as he hauled Hikori out of the room. "There isn't anything you can." He met the young man's eyes, not ashamed of the tears he shed. "There's no point of you going inside. Remember Shiroi when she was alive, not how she looks now."

Hikori shook his head, still refusing to believe it. He looked back toward the room as tears began to stream from his eyes. Denial of this wasn't lasting long. The young man feel to his knees. "I got rid of Chimera, and after that I thought everything was going to be okay." Kurama knelt down next to him. "I thought everything would go back to normal, everything would be okay."

"I thought I felt bad when Shiroi left us the first time," Keiko said through her own tears. She held Mitsuki as the girl cried her own tears. "Now she's leaving again, and this time she's not coming back."

Koenma walked into the room, "I came here to take Shiroi's body away."

Hiei gripped Shiroi's body tighter as Yuseke got in front of Koenma. "You think you can just come in here and take her away?" Yuseke asked.

"I have my reasons for doing this Yuseke," Koenma answered. "You'll find out why later." He looked down at Hiei. "I need to take her now Hiei." He knelt down next to them. "It's for good reason Hiei, I can assure you. The only reason I won't tell you straight out is because I have been forbidden by my father to tell you."

"If that's the case then," Yuseke said as he came up behind Hiei and bent down. "Come on Hiei. There's nothing you can do for her right now. You have another person to take care of now." To his surprise, Hiei loosened his hold around Shiroi, and Koenma picked up the woman's body.

"I'm sorry for your lose," Koenma said. "I can't possibly describe it to you. But I can tell you one thing: everything is going to be all right." He turned and headed out the door. Kuwabara and Raimeihi followed him out. As Koenma reached the end of the walkway and stepped down, he heard the sounds of footsteps behind him. He turned around to see Hiei standing the doorway, Yuseke semi-supporting him from behind. "So he did come out."

"Koenma you had better have a good reason for taking Shiroi!" Kuwabara yelled.

"I've said it before Kuwabara," Koenma said. "I can't tell you why I'm taking her, but it is for a good cause." The glowing light of transportation surrounded him.

"I never thought I would see this happen," Botan said.

The glowing light brightened. Just as Koenma vanished, Hiei jerked out of Yuseke's grip. He ran too where Koenma had been standing less than a second before. He landed there and raised his head to the sky. "SHIROI!" he shouted, his tears shining in the moonlight.

ooo

Author's Note: ...Review me and tell me what you think. 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

-Telepathy-

(Thoughts)

Chapter 15

Hiei sighed as he looked out the bedroom door.

"Come on Dad," Hikori said as he stood there. "We're going to be late."

"You really want to go to your mother's funeral?" Hiei asked.

"No," Hikori answered. "I want to go because it's Kaika's naming ceremony."

Hiei smiled and shook his head, "Well we can't leave until Raimeihi gets here. Be patient." Hikori made a face and came in and sat down. "We also have to wait for everyone else to get here."

"I know," Hikori mumbled.

Hiei looked back down. He was feeding Kaika, the daughter Shiroi had given birth to. After several trials, Naoru had been able to create a formula for the little girl to substitute Shiroi's nursing.

"She's gotten bigger since this week has gone by," Hikori said.

"You did too," Hiei said. "A week after you were born you had gained several pounds. Shiroi spoiled you rotten though."

Hikori grinned, "It was for a good reason."

Hiei nodded, "Yes, that's true." Neither of them had been able to spend anytime mourning over Shiroi's death. The immediate cause of attention was for Kaika. She still needed to be taken care of, and Hiei still held those responsibilities.

Hikori was antsy and kept rocking from side to side.

"Hikori if you're going to keep doing that then go outside," Hiei said as he held up the bottle and looked to see how much Kaika had consumed. The bottle was just about empty, so he set it down and shifted Kaika up to burp her.

"Sorry," Hikori said as he stopped rocking. "So what's the village like?"

"You've been there before," Hiei answered.

"When I was Kaika's age," Hikori retorted. "Do you really think I remember back that far?" 

"It's possible," Hiei answered as Kaika burped and he waited to see if she would bring anything up. "I can remember back that far, farther even."

"Well that's you," Hikori muttered. "I wasn't born as an A class demon." Hiei ignored him.

"Here you two are," Yukina said as she walked in. "I forgot that Hiei had moved the room."

"Is anyone else here yet?" Hikori asked.

Yukina nodded, "Kuwabara and his sister just arrived. Kuwabara said that he passed Kurama and Yuseke on the way here, so they should be arriving soon."

"He was speeding on his motorcycle wasn't he?" Hiei asked as he got to his feet.

Yukina shrugged as the three of the walked out of the room. They walked to where Kuwabara and Shiziru were waiting, and found that Botan had also arrived.

"There they are," Botan said as they approached. "I see that Kaika is doing well."

"And why shouldn't she be?" Hiei asked.

"No reason," Botan said quickly. "I saw Yuseke and his family coming up the path as I flew up. They should be up here soon."

No sooner had she spoken did the three humans came up the stairs.

"Fox boy called and said he would be here in a few minutes," Yuseke said.

"Now all we need is for Raimeihi to arrive," Botan said.

"I still can't believe Koenma allow Raimeihi to stay alive," Shiziru said. "Naoru I can understand, but him?"

"Koenma has his own reasons," Botan answered. She refrained from mentioning Shiroi's body. She still didn't know why Koenma had taken it, but the thought of that day was still extremely painful.

After a few minutes, Kurama arrived.

"Forgive my tardiness," Kurama said.

"We're still waiting for Raimeihi," Botan said. "So until he gets here you're still considered on time."

"The I must apologize for my tardiness." They all turned around to see Raimeihi. "Forgive me, I wasn't quite sure when to come and get you."

"So how did the villagers react when you and Naoru walked through the gates in flesh and blood?" Yuseke asked.

"It was pandemonium," Raimeihi answered. "They were all happy to see Naoru, and shocked to see me. We were both very glad that Koenma had come with us. He explained everything to Elder Sansa and we were both allowed to stay."

"Obviously," Yuseke said. He looked around, "So, looks like everyone's ready to go."

Raimeihi nodded and closed his eyes. Everyone else did to, and when they opened them again, they were at the gates of Shiroi's village.

"It doesn't look like it's changed much since we were last here," Kurama said as they walked through the gates.

"It has since I've been here," Raimeihi said. "Of course, I haven't been here in around twenty years, so of course it's different for me." They reached Elder Sansa's house and Raimeihi knocked on the door. "Elder Sansa, I have brought them."

The door opened and revealed Sansa. "Ah, very good. Come in, all of you." They all filed in and Sansa closed the door.

"Ah!" Nana cooed when she saw the little one Hiei was carrying. "Here's our little aka-chan."

"Aka-chan?" Hikori asked.

"Aka-chan means 'baby'," Nana answered. "We called you by the same thing Hikori when your parents first brought you here."

"But I had a name," Hikori said. "So does she."

"Of course you did," Nana said. "And we know that she does too. It's tradition here to call the new child 'aka-chan' until the naming ceremony." She smiled at Hikori, "You probably don't remember me. I'm Nana, and this man is Sansa."

Hikori nodded. "My mom told me about you, a long time ago." The thought of his mother hurt very much.

"It's still a little while until the funeral," Sansa said. "Why don't you all sit down and relax until then."

"Yeah," Yuseke said. "Koenma still needs to get here too."

"He told me he'd be here," Botan said as she sat down. "I asked him why he wasn't coming with me, and all he said was that he had some last minute things to take care of."

"That guy always leaves things to the last minute," Kuwabara groaned.

"So where is Naoru?" Kurama asked.

"Making the last of the funeral preparations," Raimeihi answered. "She should be here soon."

After a few minutes of silence, Naoru arrived.

"Hello everyone," she said as she came into the room. "How's our little aka-chan?" she asked as she approached Hiei. She bent down and tickled the little one's tiny fist, smiling.

"Here," Hiei said suddenly. "Take her for a few minutes." Naoru took her and Hiei got up. "I'm going for a walk." His eyes had been adverted to the ground the whole time. He quickly walked out of the room and left the house.

"Oh dear," Naoru said as she watched him go. "I think I know what's wrong."

"It's going to be hard for him to adjust," Kurama said as he looked out the window. "And just as equally hard for Hikori." He put his hand reassuringly on the young man's shoulder. 

"Hiei can take as much time as he needs to," Naoru said. "The funeral won't start until I come out again with all of you."

"Good thing," Yuseke said. "I don't think he's going to be coming back anytime soon."

ooo Hiei sat on the front porch, his head in his hands. (I hate this!) He mentally screamed. (It's bad enough that every time I look at Hikori or Kaika it hurts, but Naoru interacting with Kaika is too much.) He shook his head, trying to get himself back under control. (I don't want to stay here any longer than we have to. As soon as Kaika's ceremony is over, we're going back home.)

He got to his feet and walked back inside. "Lets get this over with," he said. "I want to get this done and go home."

Naoru nodded as she approached. "I understand." She gave Kaika to him and they all left the house.

As soon as they left the house, the rest of the villagers began to follow them out. They reached the small graveyard of the village and passed through the small gate.

Hikori kept his eyes adverted to the ground, and he knew his father was doing the same. He knew that neither he nor his father wanted to see the grave that they were approaching.

"Wait a minute!" Everyone stopped and turned around. Standing the entrance of the graveyard was Koenma. "Sorry I'm late, I had a few things to finish up before I came."

"And you had to stop everyone and tell them that?" Yuseke asked irritably.

Koenma shook his head. "My reason for stopping you was so I could stall you for a few seconds."

"What is the purpose for it?" Kurama asked. "Why don't you just get the point Koenma?"

Koenma smiled behind his pacifier, "Turn around."

Hikori and Hiei looked at one another, both of them not wanting to turn around and be made complete fools of.

"On three we look?" Hikori offered.

Hiei made a face, and looked to where Koenma had said. His whole body went numb, and he was surprised he was still able to hold Kaika. Standing where the gravesite was supposed to be, since the area showed some quick work of reburying, was the one person Hiei never thought he would see again. "S-Shiroi," he whispered. He fell to his knees, unable to hold himself up. He wasn't even aware of the other villagers' reactions.

"Well it's nice to know that people are glad to have me back," Shiroi said smiling. She turned to Hikori, "Are you okay?"

Hikori had been standing frozen where he stood. He was surprised to see her alive and standing in front of him. "But..."

Shiroi smiled, "I'm sure you were all wondering why Koenma took my body right?"

"I think we understand now," Kurama said calmly as he came and took Kaika from Hiei's numb grasp. "Okay Hiei, do as you wish." When the fire demon didn't move, Kurama turned to Shiroi.

Shiroi looked at her husband, her hands on her hips. "Do you need more proof?" she asked him. Without waiting for a reply, and she knew she wasn't going to get one, she turned to Hikori. "You believe I'm here, right?"

Hikori nodded, though he still couldn't really make his mouth work.

Shiroi opened her arms, "Come here then." Her son didn't move. "I'm I going to have to come to you?"

Hikori nodded again, wishing he could move more than that.

Shiroi dropped her arms and sighed, "You two are hopeless."

"Come on you two!" Kuwabara yelled from where he stood. "I want to give her a hug too, but I'm waiting until you two get your rightful chance. So hurry up!"

Shiroi smiled at Kuwabara, "Thank you Kuwabara." She turned back to her son, "Any change of mind yet?"

Hikori shut his eyes and broke out of his stunned paralysis. He ran to Shiroi flung his arms around her.

Shiroi laughed as she embraced her son, "Well that's better." She turned to Hiei, "Well?"

Hiei stared at the two in front of him. He wanted to rush to them, but a feeling in the back of his mind that if he moved or touched Shiroi; the image would vanish, like in all the nightmares he had been having.

Shiroi sighed, "Come on Hikori, time to prove to your father that I'm really here."

"Okay," Hikori said as he let go of Shiroi and ran to Hiei. He sat down next to him and poked him in the shoulder, "Come on Dad." When he didn't get a reaction he turned to Shiroi, "I think the only way you can make him believe you is if you come here and touch him, or something like that."

Shiroi smiled, "I guess so." She came over and stooped down in front of Hiei. She reached out to touch his face, but he moved away just before her fingers touched him. She made a face, getting very annoyed. "Guess there's only one other way." She made a fist and hit Hiei in the head, hard.

"Ouch!" Hiei yelped and held his head.

"You deserved it," Shiroi said as she got to her feet. She turned to Kurama and held out her arms, "Now it's time for me to meet my little girl." Kurama gave the baby to her and stepped back.

Hikori smiled at his mother, and then turned back to Hiei, "Gonna get up yet?" he asked.

Hiei looked up at Shiroi. His held still hurt, which proved Shiroi was alive. So why didn't he get up?

Now Hikori was getting annoyed. He smirked when he got an idea. He went behind his father, and delivered a painful kick to his backside.

"Hey!" Hiei yelped as he was propelled to his feet. He turned around to face his son, "You're grounded for that one!"

"I don't care." Hikori said with a grin, "It got you up." In a more serious voice, he said, "I think you owe Mom an apology."

Hiei looked at Shiroi. The woman was looking at him, and so were the villagers. He opened his mouth, but then looked away.

Shiroi sighed as Naoru came up behind Hiei. She hit Hiei in the back of the head, knocking him to the ground.

"Why do I keep getting hit?" Hiei asked as he rubbed his head.

"You're being an idiot," Naoru said. "We've proven that you can speak, so hurry up and apologize to Shiroi. We're all waiting." She yanked Hiei back up by the back of his coat and shoved him toward Shiroi. "Now do it!"

Hiei glared at the woman, but then turned to Shiroi. He was close enough to reach out and touch her now. He shook his head, bringing himself to his senses. "I'm sorry Shiroi." He reached and out pulled her into a tight embrace, careful not to squish Kaika.

"Finally!" Yuseke yelled.

The villagers we just as anxious and began to move forward, but Elder Sansa called out, "Hold it!"

Everyone stopped and turned to him. He cleared his throat, "We still have a naming ceremony to do. Once that is over we can celebrate all night if we want to."

The villagers cheered and headed to the center of the village.

"That was easy," Hikori said as he watched the villagers. He turned to his parents, grinning. "Am I still grounded?"

"No," Shiroi answered as Hiei let go. She looked at Hiei, "You're forgiven for your stupidity." Hikori laughed as Hiei made a face. 

"Time to name aka-chan, Shiroi," Naoru said.

Shiroi nodded, "I don't even know her name yet." She smiled at Hiei, "I hope you picked a good one."

"Hikori did," Hiei replied.

"He did?" Shiroi asked, turning to Hikori. "I can't wait to find out." Hikori blushed as they headed for the center of the village. ooo

The naming ceremony itself didn't take very long. Kaika's name was revealed and she was accepted into the village. The celebration afterwards was also for Shiroi and her parents' return to the village.

"I guess we all know now why Koenma took Shiroi away," Kurama said as they stood around in a group.

Koenma nodded, "I almost thought we wouldn't make it."

"How so?" Yuseke asked as he munched on food.

"Not only did I have to resurrect Shiroi," Koenma explained, "But I also had to heal all of the damage she had sustained. To make things easier, my father had her body put into a regeneration tank to speed the healing process. In the end it not only healed the damage, but it also removed her scarring and brought her back to her peek form."

"So Shiroi's in a condition we've never seen before," Botan said. "That's wonderful."

Shiroi blushed, "It's going to take some getting used to."

"Hey I just realized something,' Keiko said. "Shiroi won't need to wear concealing clothes anymore."

"Huh?" Shiroi asked.

Keiko, Botan, and Mitsuki grinned, "Shopping spree!"

"Oh..." Shiroi sighed. "I don't know."

"I think the only one that can comment on that one is Hiei," Yuseke said, grinning.

Hiei had his eyes closed, but the blush that appeared on his face proved that he was listening.

Shiroi shook her head, "We'll see about that." She looked down at Kaika, "Right now, this is what I have to take care of."

"And you need to train Hikori to control his new abilities," Koenma said.

Shiroi nodded, "I have a lot of work to do." She turned to Hiei, "I'm sure I'm going to have your help too."

Hiei opened his eyes and nodded. "I was expecting to have to do it all myself."

"Hey I help too!" Hikori argued. "I'm still going to."

Shiroi smiled, "Good, I like hearing that."

"Hey!" They turned to see Anada. "Are you guys going to keep standing there, or are you going to come back and celebrate some more?"

They all looked at one another, and headed back into the celebration.

ooo

Author's Note: That was a long chapter. Although this is a relatively short story compared to my other ones. So was bringing Shiroi back obvious? I hope it wasn't, but if it was, oh well. I have an idea for an extremely short sequel, but I won't be able to post it on It will be on since they allow graphic stories. You'll find out when you see it. It'll be called 'Recollections of the Past'. For those of you on mediaminer, it doesn't matter. Hope you liked the story. Review me and tell me what you think. 


End file.
